Confessions
by CuTii3Pii3
Summary: A beautiful and unusaully tame newborn forever frozen at the age of fourteen discovers love and family with the Cullens and, together they explore the world of R&R! 18 is up now!
1. Preface

**A/N: Okay so I guess you can call this a kind of crossover between the **_**Twilight Saga &The Sword of Truth**_** series. There are no characters for The Sword of Truth though. Only some of the powers and stuff. So…..OMG! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! I'M SO CRAZY HAPPY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! **

Chapter 1: Preface

I couldn't believe what was happening. I opened up to them, truth in my every word and felt perfectly comfortable. It wasn't like I felt obligated to tell them this information. I _wanted_ them to know me as well as I wanted to know them. For the first time I felt secure enough to let someone into my world, to see my everyday existence through _my_ eyes. For the first time ever I felt safe.

And more importantly, I felt loved.


	2. Meeting

**A/N: Okaaaaaaaay! Sooo, here's the official chapter one! Still wanna know who this mysterious person is? Well you're about to find out!**

Meeting

It was time to hunt. I had spent all week non stop trying to track these people down with almost no luck. It would have been a good idea to ask the source of my information how or _where_ to locate them but I was too eager to think of it. Eager to leave that wretched place that is. I was amazed at how long I was able to go without hunting but by now my throat felt like it was going to burn to ashes if I didn't find something to feed on.

I leaned my white backpack against a tree trunk and decided to wait for my prey. I didn't want them to be put through a terrifying misery when death came to them. It was cruel. I waited for five minutes and suddenly, I saw her. A ferocuious looking mountain lion danced slowly and gracefully through the bushes. My eyes lit up. Carnivores were always best. And then, I pounced. When I landed on her back she growled fiercely. I'd dragged her down with the impact of my body and it sent us tumbling through the bushes.

'_I'm sorry_' I said in my mind before my teeth cut through the jugular. A loud shriek of a growl was cut off with a gurgle and it was all over.

I got up and dusted myself off and began picking the twigs out of my black locks that now hung to my waist. When I looked up I could not believe my eyes.

Three people or rather vampires, stood before me. A beautiful, bronze-haired boy who looked to be in his late teens at most stood beside a girl with thick brown hair of approximately the same age. They both stood protectively in front of what had to be the most beautiful little girl in the world. Her long ringlets were the same color as the boy's and, like mine, hung to her waist. They all looked like they saw a cow fall out of the clear blue sky. It had to be the funniest thing I ever saw.

'_Oh my gosh! Quick! Someone call the Volturi!' _I mocked in my mind.

The boy with the bronze hair smirked and looked quite amused. I looked at him and smiled.

'_You can here me can't you?' _I thought.

He straightened out of his crouch and nodded. And with that I blocked all of the unpleasant thoughts about a certain people from my mind.

"Edward," the woman said, still crouched protectively in front of the child. Hmmm...where had I heard of the name Edward before?

"It's okay, Bella," he reassured her. As the sound of the little girl's fluttering heartbeat reached my ears - and set my throught dimly aflame - I realized who they were. These strange vampires were two of the Cullens. Edward and Bella - the names rung a definite bell. And the baby - Renesmee. These were the people who I have been looking for. I had been wanting them to help me with my crazy ability. I sighed.

Edward raised and eyebrow questioningly, but I just shook my head and stared at the ground.

"Who are you?" he finally spoke.

"I am Kendra," I answered formally "And you must be Edward, and Bella and Renesmee."

"Yes. Why were you searching for us?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ever since I was turned about a month ago, I've noticed something...different about me. And so, I set off to find someone that can tell me how to control my 'gift' properly. During my travels I was told about your talented family. So I sought you out."

"You cannot control it?" the woman named Bella spoke this time.

"Uh...yes and no," I said hesitantly. I allowed flickers of what I was capable of flicker in my head, bringing up a picture of the most recent person who had fallen to my knees. I recoiled from the image as soon as I knew he's seen.

"And you believe Carlisle can help you," Edward said. It wasn't a question. I nodded. He sighed. "He would be put out with me if he knew I'd turned you away. I'm sure he would be interested in meeting you."

"Really?" I was so excited I could burst. I noticed that I was bouncing up and down and stopped to calm myself. Edward was chuckling and Bella looked amused. The beautiful little girl, Renesmee, was giggling softly, now beside her mother instead of behind. I wonder what my excited outburst did to calm the tension. Edward studied me for another long moment and I squirmed under his abruptly intense stare.

"Yes, you may come home and speak to Carlisle and the rest. Come now, it's not far," he said half turned, ready to run.

This day had finally come. The day I would solve the mystery within me. I was going to meet Carlisle nd the rest of the Cullens and they would help me do just that. I was so excited to meet them but...

"Wait," I whispered.

"What is it?" Bella said now, concerned, her eyes immediately darting around.

"What if they don't like me? What if they don't _trust_ me?" I said, terrified at the thought that could not help me.

"Of course they're not going to trust you right away, but I'm sure once you show them that you are not danerous and that you mean no harm, they'll treat you as if you were a Cullen yourself." When she said the last part, it made me feel even better than when I first saw them! I ran back to go get my backpack I had left against the trunk of the tree. When I came back we all sprinted towards the east, towards the Cullen house.

**A/N: sO! What did you think? Will Kendra ever be able to unlock the mistery within her? How will the Cullens react to her presence and her gift? Chapters will get longer as the story goes on. And also, you see that cool little blue button down there? I promise it does not bite! So just go on and press it and tell me what you think about Confessions!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. First Impressions

**\ A/N: Sooo, here it is. Chapter number 3. We're getting closer and closer to 5 which is when my new story's first chapter is published. If you would like to add a character to this story leave the character's first name, appearance, and backstory in the reviews. Here is the chapter when Kendra meets the rest of the Cullens. Also if you think I should change Kendra's name leave that in the review too because I'm having second thoughts. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Rosalie: I own a BMW...**

**Alice: I own a Versace bag...**

**Edward: I own a piano...**

**Me: And I own Twilight!**

**Everyone: *glares***

**Me: Okay, I don't. But a girl can only dream...**

As we approached the beautiful white house, I could feel what little flush I had drain from my face. This was actually happening. The moment I'd been looking forward to from the time I knew these people existed. And I was completely terrified. Yes, it was true. There were moments in my life that I had feared for my life but never had I been this terrified. We stopped in front of the white door and not wanting to meet anyone's eyes just yet, I seek refuge in my hair. It was a habit I had picked up in my human years when I didn't want others to the expression on my face. But this expression on my face was not I felt the need to hide. I just felt a little self conscious of all the attention I would surely be getting. A knowing look was on Bella's beautiful face. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked gently. But did I really have a choice? From the corner of my eye I saw Edward give a small nod. And so I decided...

"Yes," I answered surely, my face still ducked behind my hair.

And with that she opened the door and stepped in. I followed her all the while hiding behind my thick black hair and staring at my shoes. Bella stopped in front of my and I could tell that we were in the center of the room. I could almost feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Everyone, this is Kendra," Bella announced. I silently thanked for saving me from having to introduce myself. But when she said the words I did not respond. Without lifting my head my eyes travelled to Edward who nodded encouragingly. I still could not find it in myself to respond.

Two short seconds later, I felt a tug on the thigh of my white jeans. I looked at the side of my right thigh to find beautiful little Renesmee seeking to claim my attention. When our eyes met she held her arms up and I scooped her up and positioned her on my hip. I saw a small smile on Carlisle lips, whether it be at my self control or me showing a close bond to this little girl I barely knew, I could never be sure. Renesmee looked at me and reached her hand through my hair to touch my cheek.

In my head, there was images of the Cullens welcoming numerous people into their home with open arms. Then I saw an image of me being welcomed as well. Such a smart girl. She pulled the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ears. I set her on her feet and kissed her cheek. When I stood, my head held high I heard, gasps. Probably noticing my eyes, realizing I was a newborn. Then Rosalie, in all her beautiful glory, caught my eyes and gasped as well.

"Are you…okay?" she breathed. Everyone gaped at Rosalie. I stepped in front of her and held out my hand as if to shake it. She took it and with my other hand I touched the back of hers. I knew why she had asked me that. As the days turned to weeks, I couldn't hide the profound sadness in my expression that only grew as the time passed. I hurried to assure her.

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm absolutely fine." I said simply.

oOoOoOo

**Edward's POV**

When Bella announced Kendra's name she didn't open her mouth nor did she lift her head. She looked at me and I nodded to reassure her. I could hear in Renesmee's thoughts that she wanted to comfort her. She found the girl interesting, much like she did everything else. She tried to let go of my hand, but I held on a little tighter. I still didn't know the girl so well, and was still wary, no matter how pure her thoughts seemed. Nessie patted my hand, then tugged hers gently out of mine.

Kendra lifted Renesmee into her arms. I watched and listened very closely, trying to find anything even slightly wrong. Everyone tensed.

Renesmee showed Kendra images of being accepted by us to reassure her.

She tucked Kendra's hair behind ears and smiled. Kendra put her down and kissed her on her cheek. When she stood up, everyone in the room gasped, except for Bella, Renesmee and I, of course.

_'...my eyes...' _she thought.

It was true, everyone gasped. But Rosalie gasped for a completely different reason.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to her. Everbody's thoughts went wild.

_'I saw this just a few seconds ago but to actually see it...'_ Alice babbled

_'Did she just say what I think she said?' _Jasper wondered.

_'I always knew Rose had a soft spot.' _Emmett was about to say this out loud, but before he said a word Kendra stepped in front of Rose. She held out her hand and Rosalie took it willingly. Wow. Kendra lifted her other hand to place it on top of Rosalie's.

"I'm absolutely fine," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. With only one look into her eyes, Rosalie was seeing what I had to read Kendra's mind to see. Seeing how much sadness she shouldered despite the deceiving smiles she gave. Then, remembering that we didn't know her and that she was a possible danger to us and Renesmee, she dropped Kendra's hand as if it burned her. Kendra tried to hide how much that hurt her and turned around.

"Hello Carlisle" she greeted warmly "I've been looking forward to meeting you." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Wait, you know us?" Emmett said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes. Allow me to explain."

"Of course. Right this way," Carlisle lead us to the dining room and pulled out a chair for Kendra at the head.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Carlisle smiled back at her.

She sighed. '_Where do I start?'_ she asked herself.

"From the beginning," I encouraged. She nodded and began her story.

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter as well as the long wait. I've gotten hits but unfortunately no reviews. If review don't start coming in soon I will have no choice but to cancel this story. *Tear* Also this is the third chapter to IF this story reaches it's fifth chapter, that will be when the new story, The Five Senses, will begin. **

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	4. Just So You Know 1

**A/N: **

**There was a drastic plot change when I added Seth into the story. I tried to change the summary but it wouldn't budge so I thought I'd write and author's note. Kendra is now 14 going on 15. She is NOT 12.**

**You should also know that Kendra wears alot of white. You'll learn why as the story progresses. Watch out for the next chapter in which Kendra tells her story and reveals a secret.**

**I appologize for making the readers wait so long for a chapter. When I attempt to save my work the connection fails and I have to start all over again. Ugh. It's _uber_ annoying. But I'll try and stick some one-shots in to keep you entertained.**

**Every character has a backstory. Agreed? So, for every OC/main character that I write about there will be a backstory. A novella if you will. It will be labled _Backstory:[Name Here]._ As soon as Kendra gets finished telling her story, you'll get a chance to experience it first hand in _Backstory:Kendra Joelle Hartley._**

**And last but definitely not least: I'd like to give a special thanks to Alice-the-irish-dancer, Spartan Girl 350, and WolF L0v3, my first reviewers. Being that this is my first fanfic, you will always hold a special place in my heart.**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	5. The Story

**A/N: A special thanks to Alice-the-irish-dancer, WolF L0v3, and Spartan Girl 350, my first reviewers. Being that this is my first fic, you all will always hold a special place in my heart. Also, I apologize for my occasional grammatical errors. I'll try to be more careful. I just can't seem to catch on to the poetic flow that Stephenie Meyer uses in the books. Some people manage to mimic it with such precision, you'd think it was Stephenie herself. I can only hope to be such a great writer someday!**

"Two months ago, I had been living in Seattle. It was much later than the time I would usually come home. I was late that day because I had been talking to my guidance counselor. Guidance, I would call her, noticed I had been acting strange and somewhat detached. She assumed that I had been having some problems in my life. I had to admit that I was feeling a bit dreary. You see, when I was in school, I avoided everyone. The boys would only see a pretty face and try to get closed to me so that they could have some sort of claim on me. Flash me like a trophy to their friends. The girls would usually shun me or befriend me just to share the spotlight. It wasn't always like that, though. I had one friend. Heather was her name. She was the only one who knew me for who I was and not what I looked like." I smiled as a flood of memories came rushing back with startling clarity. But the smile faded as I remembered Heather's fate.

"My friendship with Heather was cut short when she went missing about a year ago. Everyone tried to cheer themselves by hoping she would someday return, but I knew she wouldn't come back. Just like so many others that had disappeared that year."

"Oh, dear," Esme said "That's so horrible,"

"It's okay. I've learned to accept it. But back then I was heartbroken. And Guidance would always try to talk to me. On that particular night, she tried to dig out the information hoping it would help, but I didn't tell her much. When I left to go home, it was dark out. I was a bit hesitant at first but I had to get home somehow. I started to walk and about half way there, I saw movement out the corner of my eye. When I looked to see what it was, there was nothing there. I kept walking, faster now, when I felt someone coming up behind me. I whirled to see what it was and, again, there wasn't anything to see. I started to back away slowly but suddenly I was being dragged into a dark alley. Whoever or whatever was pulling me dropped me at the end of the alley."

"I tried to run only to be met by blood red eyes. I backed away a little and saw her clearer from the street lights. She had thick auburn hair and was very statuesque. Her emotionless face contorted into a vicious smile. She pinned me to the ground and started to feed. I squirmed but my attempts were futile. She didn't budge. I clutched at her arm and bagged for her to stop. Her eyes widened when our skin made contact. To my surprise and utter amazement, she stopped and let go. That's when I started to make the transformation. She sat there until the sky began to brighten subtly. She stood and darted at blinding speed to the mouth of the alley. I turned my head, worried that she'd leave. Even though she'd just tried to eat me," Emmett chuckled at my blunt explanation, "I found comfort in her presence."

"She leaned into the brick wall her head swept left and right. She came back to me and gathered me into her stony arms. Suddenly, we were flying. The feel was exhilarating yet terrifying at the same time. I cringed into the vampire that was carrying me and she chuckled lightly. We continued to tear the the forest until she set me down on a patch of grass.

I layed there until the transformation was complete.

I sat up and looked around. Sure enough, the woman sat there on a log, smiling. She told me her name was Lola and that when I told her to stop she couldn't find it in herself to kill me. She told me that I was a vampire and I had to hunt humans for blood. I didn't like how my mouth watered and the flames flared hotly in my throat when she said it. 'Isn't there any other way?' I moaned. I had never even killed a fly and she wanted me to kill a human. 'I'm not sure...' she trailed off seeming deep in thought. Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes. I bear lurched through the trees. It began to back away when it saw us, it's heart doing double time. 'A heart means...blood, right?' I asked, watching the bear retreat. Lola nodded. I didn't like the thought of killing anything period but I wanted the burn to stop. I stalked the bear and pounced. It tried to fight and I was surprised by how strong I was. I began to drink. The taste was...I guess you could say off, but the warm blood pouring down my throat felt nice. When I finished Lola raised an eyebrow. 'I think I like this way better,' I said with a satisfied smile."

"A day later, Lola told me that the whole town was searching for me. 'What are you going to do?' she asked with a frown. 'I have to leave,' I told her. I didn't want her to come with me because she loved Seattle. I couldn't let her leave. So I packed a bag and left."

"When I was hunting one day I was attacked. I guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I panicked so I charged the vampire and grabbed a hold of his neck."

"You fought?" Jasper asked from his place against the furthest wall.

"I didn't know why I did it. It was totally instinctive. Then all of a sudden his eyes turned black and I felt...drained. The vampire said he only wished to serve me. I knew I was a vampire but at that very moment I found out what I truly was. This happened twice more and the Volturi" there was a few low growls, "found out and found me. They asked me if I wanted to stay with them. They told me they could train me to use my 'gift'," I grimaced and shook my head.

"Why the air quotes?" Emmett asked.

"Doing what I'm able to do is not fun. Knowing that everyone you touch is at risk of becoming you slave is a scary thing. Taking someones free will away is monstrous. And Aro thinks it's cool but he will never understand! You know why? Because he's mad with power!"

My fist came down on the table and it buckled but didn't fall. Everyone was in shock. My outburst hadn't woken Renesmee, who had been asleep on Edward's lap for the past 10 minutes. I sighed and slumped back into my chair.

"I'm sorry. That's a touchy subject for me," I said. My eyes never left the crystal vase in the center of the table, trying to avoid anyone's eyes.

"That's quite alright. You may continue if you wish," Carlisle said to me.

"Right," I sighed, recovering from my rant.

"Even the Volturi couldn't figure out my talent. I'd meet Aro one a week so he could search my thoughts. He said that I reminded him of a friend of his. 'How so?' I answered him. genuinely interested. He said that he was compassionate and gentle and was a vegetarian like you. Of course he was referring to Carlise. I was ecstatic. 'Tell me more!' I demanded excitedly. He told me about his encounters with you all and what he and the rest were thinking at two months ago at the fight. He told me about how you trained Bella to use her shield. I was especially intrigued by that information. Despite my anger towards him for almost killing his _friends_I had room in my mind to think about other things. Like why he was answering these questions so willingly and truthfully. Then I realized I had enslaved him. I started to pace not knowing what to do. I was in big trouble. I put a hand on Aro shoulder and apologized for doing that to him. Then all of a sudden he was back to normal. Apparently, I could reverse the curse."

Edward disappeared from the room and came back without Renesmee.

"I didn't touch him after that because I didn't want him to know that I wouldn't be staying there anymore. But after a week or so I decided to come out and tell him. It was hard to let go but I know that was just Chelsea trying to hold me down. It didn't stop me. I went and told Aro that I wanted to leave. He hung his head and told me that he would let me go. I was shocked and he explained upon seeing me expression. "It's what Carlisle would have wanted me to do," he sighed. I was so relieved to be getting out of there. They fed frequently and it horrified me. I was in such a rush to leave, I hadn't asked where you were. I didn't even bother," I shook my head,"No way in hell I was going back there," I mumbled. Everyone chuckled.

"I don't know why random vampires were coming after me, it didn't make sense. I'd enslaveed some of them but..."I started spekeing slowly, "The ones that I was afraid of, the ones that could kill me the easiest...I couldn't change them back. I tried I really did, but it couldn't be done." I bowed me head and shook it slightly, as if I could make the memory vanish from the motion.

I tried to shove the thought away with other thoughts. Like the fact that I am sitting here speaking to the _Cullens. _I let the thought swim through every inch of my mind making sure that it registered that _this. Is. Real. _I was immediately jazzed. It was like meeting a celebrity! I raised my head and looked at them all. I smiled at what I was about to say.

"I was hunting. While I was draining my prey I ran into these two," I looked at Bella and Edward and they both gave a small smile, "And now here I am, with the Cullens, _in the flesh!" _They all laughed.

"So you came all this way to find us so you could figure out your gift? Is that right?" Carlisle asked. I nodded."Could you explain it in detail. What happens when you use it. How exactly do you trigger it?"

"I don't exactly know. See, it usually happens when i touch someone with my hands, but I don't really know anymore than that. It'd be easier to show you than to tell you, but I don't think you'd want me to do that to your family," I joked halfheartedly. A silence fell over the room before Emmett spoke.

"I'll do it," he said nonchalantly. Everyone gave him looked at him like he'd grown a third head. My expression became blank.

"What?" I asked in a flat voice.

"I'll do it. You could demonstrate on me. I mean, you said you can take it off. Right?" I nodded, my face still blank.

"So do it," he said standing up and walking to where I was sitting.

"Emmett-" Edward cut in but Emmett was sure about this.

"It's the only way Edward

. Besides, she's got this under control," his tone was so confident that I almost believed him. Almost.

Alice's expression went blank and her eyes became vacant. When she came out of the vision she said, "Let her do it." I gaped. Then I sighed. If her vision said that things would go okay, then I would trust her.

"Okay," I breathed, "I'll do it."

I stood up in my chair and stood in front of Emmett. I took in a few shaky breaths before I placed my hand on his neck as if I was going to choke him. But what I was about to do to him was much more monstrous.

I imagined a gate. When I lifted that gate, I would release something that would have you following me around like a lost puppy. Devotion. Emmett's eyes blackened before he dropped to his knees and they turned back to normal. I felt extremely weak and my legs gave out and someone caught me from behind. i could tell by the mahogany hair that fell halfway over my shoulder that it was Bella. She set me up right and I looked down at Emmett.

"Command me Confessor," he said.

* * *

**3rd Person POV (What the family just saw.)**

Kendra stepped in front of Emmett and took some breaths to calm herself. She grabbed him around his neck. There was a sudden crack in the air, and it felt like a soundless thunder. Darkness crawled across Kendra's eyes and closed in on her pupil. Soon her ayes were completely black and so was Emmett's. Both of there eyes turned back to normal. Emmett fell to his knees and Kendra collapsed.

* * *

"Fascinating," Carlisle brought a hand to his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. Everyone was gaping at Emmett, but he continued to stare at me.

"What can you make him do?" Alice asked as she fought a smile.

"Just about anything, I guess," I shrugged looking sadly at Emmett. He seemed nothing like himself in the state he was in.

"Stand up, please," I said to Emmett, and, of course, he obeyed. "Rub you tummy and pat your head at the same time," I told him. He did it and the whole room boomed with laughter.

"Okay you can stop now. Your allegiance is no longer with me. You must go back to your wife." I winked at Rosalie who rolled her eyes and shook her head. I put my hands on Emmett's face and the devotion slowly began to drain from his eyes until it was no longer there. He blinked.

"I can't believe you made me do that of all things," he rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Rosalie.

"So, what do you all think. Will Kendra stay with us?" Carlisle said, locking eyes with every member of his family. All eyes fell on Edward.

"She is very pure and her thoughts are just as good," he tells them.

"I agree. She seems like a good kid," Emmett reached over to tousle my hair. I smoothed the stray hairs back in place.

"Does everyone else agree?" Carlisle asked. The room's silent air filled with a chorus of "yea" and "yes'". I smiled warmly.

"Don't screw up or we'll have to kill you." I was a little startled by Rosalie's sudden mood swing as she glared at me but it doesn't deter my mood. I was warm. I was content. I was home.

**A/N: Again, I appologize for the long wait but I hope I made up for it by writing a long chapter...the longest yet. Also this counts as Ch. 5! The first chapter of 'The Five Senses' will be posted soon. Also if you've taken a look at my sneak peek for 'Promises: Another Imprint Story', I have a question for you:**

**Should Kendra be mentioned, appear, or be left out of this story?**

**Answer in the reviews!. Just click that little blue guy down there. Trust me! He will not bite!**

**Jasper: ...But I might...**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	6. Overheard

**A/N: YAY! So I finally managed to make myself do another chapter. I know it's been long. My apologies. Just had a lot on my mind lately. You know, New Years resolutions, upcoming birthday (JAN 18). Oh, yeah. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! *sigh* Yes, I know I'm late.**

**Me:...and I just feel so empty. (sob)**

**SM: Aw, you poor thing. Well, since your first book ran away maybe I can give you-**

**Edward: Stop! It's a trap! She's trying to steal our series!**

**SM: (Narrows eyes) Nice try.**

**Kendra: Being owned by her isn't so bad.**

**Edward: Just you wait...**

**Me: (Sighs) So close.**

"Why don't I show you your room?" Alice suggested, filling the awkward silence that followed Rosalie's harsh warning. I nodded absently, shock tainting the wave of euphoria that I was riding. I got up from the table and followed Alice up the stairs at a pace slower than hers. The confession had weakened me greatly.

As we made our way to the end of the hall, Alice pointed to the doors we passed and told me who they belonged to. She skipped excitedly to the last door.

"And this is your room," she smiled as she opened the door.

I couldn't help a little gasp as I took in my surroundings. The room was fully furnished and intricately decorated. There wasn't a surface in the room that wasn't lavender or white. The bed was big - queen sized from the looks of it - and was covered in a plush, light purple comforter. There were more pillows than one would ever need, most of them lavender too with some white ones sprinkled in. They were neatly assorted at the head of the bed. There was one white and one purple curtain hanging from a rod with a crystal point that flowed gracefully over the spotless window like an elegant skirt. The wall the bed was pushed up against was painted lavender and on the far wall was a white vanity. I took a few steps into the room, feeling the fluffy, oft white carpet under my feet.

"Wow," I breathed. Alice laughed, a chorus of bells.

"I saw that you'd be staying here for quite some time and I just _had_ to decorate your room. Do you like it?"

I shook my head in wonder. "I love it." I went to sit on the edge of the bed. "C'est si joli," I whispered catching sight of the sparkling chandelier.

Alice looked a bit startled by the change of language, then shook her head murmuring, "The accent. I should have known." I grinned.

"Well," she said then,"I think the others would like to have a word with me. I'll leave you to settle in." With one last smile, she breezed out of the room.

I took off my shoes and sat crossed leg on the - my - bed. I knew they were going to talk about me. I truly wanted to give them privacy but couldn't help but hear everything that was going on in the quiet.

Alice's light footsteps echoed through the space with a slightly ominous rhythm. Suddenly they stopped and the house was quiet once more.

"You knew," I heard Edward's voice say after another moment of silence.

"Yes," Alice sighed, "For about 3 weeks, now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" It was Carlisle who spoke now.

Alice sighed again but it sounded more irritated than anything. "Because I knew you all would worry when, really, there is nothing to worry about. She is perfectly safe." There was another minute of silence at that.

"Is she really?" Rosalie asked finally. I wasn't down there but I imagined all heads turned to look at Edward again.

"I truly believe she is. She wouldn't - couldn't - hurt a fly. She's scared, though, of her gift. It's very unpredictable. She believes we can help her. Observe how it changes. Look for a pattern. Her intentions seem pure..." He seemed to hesitate to say something. "But Carlisle...she's so broken up inside. I don't know why..." He trailed of again. I flinched.

"She's hiding something," Jasper informed.

"Jasper is right," Edward said to the rest, "She is hiding something. She's just not ready to talk about it yet. I don't even think it's something that will be harmful to any of us."

"You don't think?" Jasper asked him.

"I only caught that she didn't want to think about it because it pains her. How could it possibly be anything that would bring harm to us?" I twitched nervously.

"What do you think it is?" Alice asked quietly.

"She will tell us when she is ready, I'm sure," Carlisle said, "I too believe she is of no harm. She's just a child."

"Carlisle, she was with the Volturi. How do we know she is not only a spy, trying to take us down from the inside." Rosalie's voice sounded strange and hesitant; almost torn.

"She doesn't have any desire to go back to them. Of that I am certain," Edward said firmly. I smiled despite myself.

"You said she was scared..." Emmett suddenly said, "Is it really that unpredictable. Her gift?" I furrowed my brow, now paying far more attention than I initially intended to.

"Yes. It seems to jump out when she least expects it. And it's not so much the gift itself. It's almost who she is. That's what she meant when she said she new what she had truly become after the change. She's a vampire, yes. But she's also a Confessor. I'm not so sure what exactly that is but if there is anyone like her, they would most likely have the same abilities." Edward had done far more mind-picking than I realized.

"So she knows what it is, she just doesn't know how to control it?" Bella inquired.

"She knows quite a lot actually. It seems that someone told her." His words came slower now, thinking. "I really can't tell who it is, how she knows her. It was a human woman -" His musings cut off abruptly as a violent shudder rocked my body and burning pain rippled through my chest. I bit my lip to hold back my cry and wrapped me arms around my knees, shaking my head vigorously as though they could see me.

"Did you feel that?" I heard Edward whisper to someone. Jasper, I assumed, referring to his strange empathic gift. There was no answer and I knew Jasper was nodding. No one could ignore that amount of pain, hard as I tried.

"What is it?" Emmett asked irritably.

"It seems that whoever this woman was, she doesn't want to remember her." He was only half right, I thought before I registered the strain in his voice. I immediately felt guilty, realizing I wasn't the only one who felt my pain now. I tried to lighten my mood by thinking happy thoughts and busying myself by drinking in every detail of the room.

I stood up and walked around the room, loving the feel of my feet sinking into the carpet. As I walked I caught sight of a floor length mirror I hadn't noticed. I walked over to stand in front of it.

I've only had time to look at myself in the mirror a few times since my change and it still threw me. I gasped as I had the only other two times I had seem my new immortal body. I had always been beautiful but being a vampire took it to a whole new level. It was like I had changed so much but not at all. As much as I liked the beauty, I missed all of the other traits that had made me look human when I... well, when I was. The slight pink tinge of my cheeks, the warmth of my skin. And my eyes... They were frightening even to me. I shuddered as I stared deeply into the bright crimson pools. I always tried to downplay the startling color by keeping the emotion in them gentle, which wasn't very hard as I wasn't used to being ruffled. It was a bit harder than usual though because, as was to be expected, my unstable newborn emotions constantly threatened to rage out of control with the least provocation.

I sighed and shook my head at this, absently twirling a lock of hair between my fingers.

"Kendra."

I jumped slightly at the the sound of my name and hurried to the door a second later as I realized I was being summoned. Making my way down the stairs at a human pace, I smiled sheepishly at the bemused look on everyone's faces at my slow pace.

"When I confess someone, I get really weak," I explained, lowering myself into a chair, "I can't really move faster than a human pace."

"It's okay. You didn't need to rush," Esme told me.

"We know you are very new to this life and we're wondering if you have any questions," Carlisle said, smiling encouragingly. I brightened. There were some things that I wanted to know.

"Well, I'd been wanting to know," I started, "Why are your eyes gold?" Every face went blank with shock. Even Alice and Edward, which I assumed had to be rare considering their informing gifts.

"You don't...know?" Bella was the first to recover. I shook my head and some of my hair spilled onto the table.

"It is because of the way of life we've chosen that our eyes are different from others. The blood of animals has a different effect than human blood," Carlisle told me. There was a note of humbleness in his voice that made my lips curl upward. A sudden thought had my red eyes widening.

"Will my eyes be like that?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes. Gradually your eyes will change to amber and then turn gold. Bella's have already started to change." I looked over to see some orange flecks sprinkled in her red eyes. I grinned.

"Stupéfiant! I had no idea," I laughed and marvelled at the way it sounded like a chorus of bells. Alice turned to Edward, a matching grin on her face.

"I told you it's adorable! She's so charming," she turned her smile on me and I ducked my head, feeling like I would blush if I could.

"Thank you." I said earnestly. She studied me for a second before raising an eyebrow and tugging gently on my hood.

"Carlisle, Esme? Do you mind if I order some things off the Internet for Kendra? I don't think I'll be able to stand seeing her in these clothes much longer. Besides, you don't really have much, do you?"

I would have responded to the jab at my clothes indignantly if it had not been so true. I nodded. She smiled again.

"Excellent! Come on, lets go see where we can put all of this stuff." She hopped up gracefully from her chair and took my hand, coming slower than normal as if trying not to scare me.

"This is one can of worms you may not want to open, kid," Emmett laughed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "It was open long before she walked into the door, Emmett."

Once again, I was following Alice up the stairs and as we pondered over the growth of my pathetically small wardrobe, I smiled thinking that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: Okay, so if I hoped to win any awards with this story the first will probably be Chapter 5 of Confessions: Worst Filler Ever! Congratulations loser! But in a way, I think this chapter was necessary. Anyways, I wanted to apologize again for the time this took. As this chapter was typed up at an incredibly ungodly hour, grammar errors and typos might be inevitable. I promise to correct it as soon as I regain consciousness.**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	7. Snow

**A/N: Why, hello there. =o You startled me; I didn't see you... What? Why are you all staring at me? What are you waiting for?**

**Cheers to chapter seven!**

_Seven days later..._

It was beautiful out. The sky was gray and cloudy but the trees and grass and wildlife seemed to bask in it like a rare sunny day. I sat peacefully on my bed, sketching it on a piece of paper. I didn't usually draw but the scene that spread like a painting on my window compelled me to do so. I was just drawing in another tree when the door opened and closed. The quick, bird-like thrumming of Renesmee's heart told me that Edward and Bella had just arrived from their cottage in the woods. I had never been there but I would like to get a chance to see it someday.

The family greeted them and I could hear Emmett's voice rise above the others with a not-so-subtle inuedo about Bella and Edward's supposedly nonexistent sex life. Bella snapped that they agreed he wouldn't say anymore on that particular subject. I caught on from the ensuing argument that he had lost the right to make comments along with several wrestling matches.

Emmett simply responded with a playful,"You lost the last one, sister-mine." I could hear Bella grind her teeth as I giggled into my palm.

The thrumming of Renesmee's little heart grew louder and was accompanied by a quick patter as she made her way up the stairs. She stopped in the doorway and hovered in the threshold, unsure. I smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Renesmee."

Renesmee Cullen intrigued me. I was used to seeing little one year olds sitting in there mother's laps, clapping their hands, smiling to show growing teeth, being babies. Renesmee was different, though. When she walked, her strut was graceful, elegant and sure. Her ever-curious eyes drank in every detail of everything new, making the intelligence in them grow. Her milky teeth glittered when she grinned and the little girl looked like the result of a photo shopped picture of a pageant baby-huge eyes, glowing skin. I was also told that she could speak clearly, like an educated adult, but she chose to use her, apparently, unusual gift.

And then there was the fact that she was half vampire.

She grinned her glittery smile and took a tentative step toward me. When I beckoned her forward and patted the space beside me she came without any further hesitation and hopped onto the bed. Her gaze shifted to the window and her full pink lips popped open to form an O.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I whispered to her. Renesmee turned back to me and she placed a blazing hand on my neck.

The scene on the window clouded my view of her face and I could feel what she felt. She liked how pretty it was here and it was even prettier when it snowed. But her love of the sparkly crystals that fell out of the sky to blanket the green earth was tainted. The vision of the spotless white snow was invaded by dark, billowing cloaks that advanced as one, then disappeared altogether.

Renesmee removed her hand and as my vision cleared, I could see the family gathering silently around the door. They were looking on, their faces showing open curiosity. Edward's eyes were narrowed and as Bella looked from him to her daughter, she finally seemed to understand and her eyebrows drew together. I kept my attention fixed on the child.

"It's because of them isn't it?" I asked her softly. She nodded, eyes glistening. Edward shifted and just as I thought he was about to come and get her, he stopped and stayed where he was. I looked deeper into Renesmee's eyes and saw something painfully familiar in them. The growing urge to let it all out or you might explode. I could see that she was trying not to let anything on, trying to be as strong as the rest, trying not to worry them. I gently lifted her tiny hand and placed it on my cheek.

I did not expect the pictures to come so quickly, so willingly. First, I saw the faces of the Cullens. Bella's, contorted with fury, Edward's, listening, Carlise, placating, Esme worrying, Rosalie and Emmett's, calculating. And Jasper and Alice, absent. I also saw other familiar faces, ones that she had showed me the day I came, who had been welcomed into their home to fight for her life as well as their own, whom she had come to care for greatly. There were others that I didn't recognize.

With the picture of loved ones at war came a crushing sense of helplessness and sadness. All of these people were there to protect her, but there was nothing she could have done to protect _them_. Though Renesmee's friends and family had walked away for the most part unscathed, she feared the Volturi's return and this time, there would surely be one more person whom she could not protect.

Renesmee pulled her hand away again, breathing deeply.

"Oh, Honey," I breathed. She scooted closer to me and surprised me by putting her arms around my waist and burying her face into my lap. She was trembling slightly.

"It was so horrible," came the tinkling, melodious voice. I jumped a little. I had never heard her voice before and I held onto her a little tighter as I heard how it shook with emotion.

At the door, the Cullens still looked on. They wore matching looks of horror and, again, I wondered what kept them from coming to her. I then saw Alice's eyes glaze over, the tell-tale sign of a vision. When her eyes focused, they locked on me and I returned her gaze questioningly. Her only response was a small, mysterious smile.

I looked down as Renesmee's trembling slowed and she sighed, a sound of release. She straightened again and sniffled. Her cheeks flushed crimson against her pale skin as I reached out and brushed away her tears. I laughed.

"It's okay. It's good to cry sometimes," I told her,"I do, too. Everyone does. It makes you feel better, _chéri._"

She touched me again, and this time, I didn't see anything but I heard the sound of my own voice. A silent emphasis was placed on the way it lilted and purred almost imperceptibly and the last word I had said. She liked the way I talked.

"It's French, it's in my blood. Maybe I will teach you if you would like." Her eyes twinkled and she smiled.

"I like you," she said, and I delighted in the fact that she was talking to me-really speaking.

"I like you, too,_" _I responded earnestly. Her smile slowly faded and she touched my cheek.

I saw what looked like the Cullen's front lawn and when I looked out into the trees, I saw _me. _To see yourself as you appear to others is a very peculiar thing to experience. I had my bag hung over one shoulder and was walking slowly into the forest. Before I was completely lost in the trees, I looked back and waved.

"Where will you go?" My thoughts immediately turned to Lola but I shook my head.

"I don't know, Renesmee. But I can't stay here. The Volturi have let me go for a while but I don't know how long it will take for them to come back for me. I'd hate to be the one to bring them down on your family again." _Or mine_, I added silently. In one swift movement that was so fast, it would have been a blur to human eyes, Renesmee was standing on the bed. Her jaw was set and her eyes blazed in determination.

"Well then, let them come! We are strong and you are strong. And they can't rightfully do anything to us. I want you to _stay_." Her head whipped around as Alice laughed and stepped forward.

"Our little warrior. You are your parents' daughter. You don't have to worry Renesmee, Kendra is staying with us," she said cheerfully. My jaw dropped and Renesmee threw me a startled glance.

"_What?" _I gasped. Alice gave me the small smile again but the mystery in it was gone. Carlisle, with Esme on his arm, stepped forward and their smiles radiated warmth. My eyes stung. "But what about the Vo-,"

"Renesmee is right," Carlisle said,"We are strong and so are you."

"And, in the short time that we've known you, we've come to care for you as one of our own. Should the Volturi return, we will protect you as such." Edward held his arms out to Renesmee and she jumped into them gracefully. I looked at him briefly to get his attention. He seemed troubled despite his words.

_I don't want them anywhere near her. I know you don't either. If there is the slightest sign that they're after me, I'm gone._

A flash of gratitude and some other emotion I couldn't place shone in his eyes. I nodded and looked back to Renesmee. Grinned.

"I guess I'm staying then."

**A/N: Now, I know this chapter is a little short but I just wanted to show the growing relationship with Renesmee and how it triggered the decision to let Kendra stay. Also, I wanna apologize for the loooong wait. was giving me a hard time and I couldn't post any chapters. You all are gonna luv, luv, LUH-V the next chapter which is being written, like, right now. Can you say 'Romance'?**


	8. Innocent

**A/N: I'm baaaack! So I know it's been painfully long since I updated. I'm sorry. There's been alot going on and since graduation and school and whatnot is finally over, I'll be able to update more frequently. Starting now. This is the first of two chapters that will be posted tonight. **

**Oh. And if you can say romance, that's great, 'cause there won't be any. Not yet anyways. =D**

And life went on. We started to train soon after we strung together the theory that my gift, like many others, was triggered by fear, a defense. It very well explained all of the people I had confessed when I was being attacked. So we did combat lessons; so that I could learn discipline. That hadn't gone so well, though.

"So you couldn't have survived all of those attacks without having some semblance of what to do," Emmett had told me as we all made our way to a clearing, "How exactly did you fight?"

"Well," I'd looked up at the graying clouds as we broke through the tree line, "At first, I only used strength and instinct until, in the heat of the moment, it would just happen. Just like that: confessed. But now…."

I'd reached down under my skirt and felt for the two cold hilts sticking out of each boot. When I pulled them out, everyone fell silent and stared blankly. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Knives don't hurt vampires, kid," he'd snorted. I distinctly remember taking a delight in proving him wrong.

I'd raised a challenging eyebrow and advanced forward a few steps before reaching up and swiping the tip of the blade across his cheek. Venom and a bit of blood welled to the surface.

He'd flinched in surprise and pain as the rest of the Cullens gasped.

"How does it feel?" I'd asked him.

"Stings," he bit out. Then, "How is that even possible?"

"Turns out," I'd said cheerfully, "Venom can do much more than change a person into a vampire." I'd thrown one of the twin daggers in the air and caught it at the hilt. Emmett glanced at me and dropped into a crouch.

"Bring it on, Elektra."

And we'd known, from then, that it wasn't going to work. Because, really, who could be afraid of Emmett?

So it had become plan B. Somebody- namely, Emmett and occasionally Edward- would jump out of the most ungodly places, scare me half to death- no pun intended- and promptly touch my hand to see if anything would happen. It had been nothing in the passed week. I was starting to think they were just doing it for fun now.

I sighed in frustration at this as I ran a brush through my hair. I had a strange, obsessive-compulsive- as Heather had called it- habit of brushing my hair when I was feeling disconcerted. But no matter how much I did this, it always refused to sit perfectly for an extended period of time, as Rosalie's does.

Rosalie was as confusing as she was beautiful, and that was saying a lot. There would be times when she would be absolutely pleasant and then would return to her usual scorn in the next moment. My curiosity about her odd behavior was so great that I actually went so far as to get into her mind.

"Rosalie doesn't know _what_ to think of you," Edward had told me after some coaxing, as he didn't like to reveal the innermost thoughts of others. "On the one hand, it's hard for her to regard you with distaste because she can't really find much to dislike about you. But on the other hand, she doesn't know who you are, where you came from, and the fact that you spent any amount of time with the Volturi doesn't help."

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I head the sounds of footsteps and voices from the front yard.

Just then, the front door opened and I heard a chorus of rowdy voices and…heartbeats.

Humans?

It couldn't be, because the _scent_- though it set my throat dimly aflame- was so utterly _wrong_ that I actually tripped over the leg of a chair in my haste to get to the window.

And vampires. Don't. Fall.

"Jake!" I heard Bella cry happily, "You're back!"

_Who_ are _these people_, I thought in bewilderment as I threw the window open. My mystification was so comical that I actually laughed at myself. Downstairs, all went silent.

"Is that the new kid?" A deep voice inquired. Everyone continued chatting as light footsteps came toward the stairs.

"Kendra," Esme called, "Why don't you come meet some friends of ours?" I shrugged.

"'Kay," I said, taking another gulp of fresh air before pulling my head back in through the window.

I smoothed my wind-tousled hair as I descended the stairs, glaring warningly at Edward when he smiled knowingly.

Lined up at the center of the room were four tanned, toned, _tall_ boys. They looked so much alike, they could have been brothers.

I stopped in front of the first, the tallest. He towered over me, making me feel dwarfed with his immense size. Though he seemed laid back, his massive build, along with the air of authority surrounding him, unnerved me.

"I'm Kendra," I said with a small smile.

"Jacob," he replied with a grin. His huge size paired with a friendly demeanor reminded me of Emmett, which chased away any intimidation I'd felt because of it. He gestured to a beautiful girl with an ugly scowl, sitting at the far end of the room and said, "That's Leah."

I flashed her a smile, not daring to get any closer with the 'stand off' look she was giving me.

I moved to the next one, who was able to be distinguished from the others by his slightly curly hair.

"I'm Quil," he said. He nodded to the boy beside him, who wore his hair just a bit longer than the rest. "This is Embry." Embry and I nodded to each other, neither of us aware that it was a nod that declared war.

As the last, presumably youngest, boy was about to say something to Edward, I stepped before him.

"Hi, I'm—"

He turned back to me and the outside world seemed to disappear around us.

Those _eyes_. They were sienna colored, heavily lashed and so, very _innocent_. Lighthearted as a child at play. As if the world has been good to him and he knew of nothing else. I drank it in, wrapped myself in it like a blanket, actually fell into it, as it seemed endless. He hadn't said one word and yet the innocence was infectious.

A grin slowly grew on his face, eliciting one from me. Around us, the chatter of the room died into silence. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Bella shoot Jacob a disbelieving look, to which he shook his head.

"Kendra," he finished for me, making my cheeks feel a strange tingle, "I've heard. I'm Seth."

Seth. _It fits_, I thought.

But a billion questions bubbled on my lips about the boy and his companions, all of them leading up to—

"What are you?" I blurted before I could stop myself. I couldn't discern the small, slightly grim, smile that played on Carlisle's lips.

"We're…werewolves," Quil volunteered.

"Apparently, shape shifters," Jacob added. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, piecing it together.

"So, what you mean is, you shape-shift. Into wolves."

"Precisely," Edward nodded. I scrutinized Leah and the tall boys with incredulous eyes.

Werewolves. Part of me- the part that still and will always remain human- wanted to deny it and call them all insane. But despite that little part, it could only be true because, hey, vampires.

"Forgive me," I began formally, "But I was under the impression that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies."

Rosalie and Leah sneered. Bella grinned, seeming pleased.

"Well, we're far from normal," Seth countered brightly.

Amen.

Jacob glanced at the clock and shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Carlisle." He glanced at the door, then back at Carlisle. Carlisle frowned.

"Kendra, you must know that though we have grown close, there was a time when we were not too fond of each other," he began what I presumed would be a story of great significance.

In the time that I've been here, I've come to have an immense respect for Carlisle's wisdom and principles. His decision to live off the blood of animals, his ability to treat even those who've wronged him fairly and his compassion to all who deserved it. I often wondered if the rest of them realized how lucky they were to have him not only as a mentor but a father as well.

"We've lived in Forks once before, when some of us met the wolves for the first time. They were not at all happy about us hunting on they're land, animals or not. So, as a compromise, we created a treaty that restricted us from hunting on the Quilute reservation so long as the wolves did not cross to our land.

"There were some revisions made to the treaty around the time of Renesmee's birth. Jacob was part of Sam, another wolf's pack. But when Sam wanted to launch an attack on us out of fear of what Renesmee would grow to become and the impact she would have on the humans of the town, he refused to go through with it and rose to his birthright, enabling him to part from the pack and warn us. Seth came with him to inform us and his sister, Leah," my gazed flashed to her, noticing her sienna colored eyes for the first time, "later joined the pack followed by Quil and Embry."

Carlisle gazed at me, his frown deepening. He was not displeased with me, only a bit concerned.

"We were advised not to change another human or the wolves would be entitled to launch an attack on us but were able to change Bella at Jacob's consent. But now we must go meet with Sam at the treaty line to inform him that you have joined us," he finished.

I looked around at every solemn face in the room. Seeing that this was necessary, I nodded cooperatively.

Rosalie hissed. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with _these_ dogs but now we have to pay a nice little visit to the _other_ ones, too," she snarled resentfully.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "C'mon, Blondie," he said in a patronizing tone. My eyes widened at his boldness for I knew how short Rosalie's temper was. But she only growled warningly and stormed after him.

As the rest filed out of the house, I turned to Seth.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked apprehensively. He shrugged.

"'Course not. Come on." I yelped when he grabbed my hand.

"My gosh," I exclaimed breathlessly, putting a hand on his forehead, "You're, like, a million degrees! Are you feeling okay?"

He removed my hand and patted it gently.

"It's a wolf thing," he grinned, "We better get going."

**A/N: So. They've finally met. Tell me what _you_ think really happened in that moment when they met. *Mischievious smile***

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	9. A Pack Divided

I waited on the porch with the Cullens as I'd been instructed by an agitated Alice, who apparently couldn't _see_ the wolves, as the pack disappeared into the trees. Moments later, the bushes rustled and I gasped sharply at the sight before me.

Five massive wolves advanced slowly through the thick forest, all in varying colors. When I thawed enough to move, I slowly made my way down the porch steps to examine the wolf that was first in line.

The wolf was smaller than the rest with a shining silver coat and sour sienna colored eyes.

"Leah," I said with quiet recognition, reaching up to touch her neck. I didn't see the rest of them widen their eyes in warning.

Before my hand got close enough to touch, Leah bared her teeth and snapped at it. I let out a small cry and quickly pulled my hand back. The wolf standing next to her, tall and russet, glared and shook his head. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, Embry and Quil?" I asked, nodding to the one next to Leah, the silver coated wolf with black spots and the chocolate colored one. They all nodded.

I walked pass them all, staring at them in awe. Stopping at the last one with a sandy coat and sienna colored eyes that were the same shade as Leah's but somehow brighter.

"Seth." I said with certainty. There was no mistaking the aura of ebullience that surrounded him.

He grinned, showing all of his teeth, which would have been scary, had his tongue not been lolling out goofily. I laughed at the wolfy grin.

Moments later, we were all tearing through the forest at full speed. I was extremely surprised at how fast the wolves were, maybe even a little faster than me. Jacob and Carlisle lead at the front, with Leah, Seth, Edward, Jasper and I close behind. Quil, Embry, Alice, Esme and Emmett brought up the back.

"Stay in the middle," Carlisle said as we all slowed when the trees began to thin, "And show yourself only when I tell you to."

"Okay," I obliged, perfectly content with hanging back a bit while the others in the middle obscured me from sight.

Everyone but me seemed to know exactly when to come to a full stop. The scent of not only the pack, but _other_ wolves filled the area. I scrunched my nose. The scent seemed to be growing stronger.

I realized why when five, grim faced wolves emerged from the trees in a perfect V formation, a midnight colored wolf, almost as tall as Jacob, at the point. My breath quickened a little but I calmed when I saw that I was in the center of a tight diamond formation, safe and concealed.

_Not for long_, a snide voice remarked.

The black wolf took in the Cullens and the pack in they're neat, defensive positioning and narrowed his eyes at Jacob. They seemed to communicate silently and I wondered if they were talking in a way the rest of us couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Jacob turned and nodded at Carlisle stiffly. Carlisle tensed a bit but turned and gave me the same nod. I took this as a signal to come out of my hiding place. My stomach twisted in fear, though I didn't know exactly what it was I was afraid of.

I slowly made my way to the front of the arrangement. When I was finally fully exposed, the five wolves on the other side of the invisible line bristled and bared their teeth, letting out furious snarls. The one on the right side of the black somehow managed to look more livid than the rest.

I gasped and shrunk back a bit. Behind me, I could hear Rosalie hiss, a sound that sounded more irritated than anything else. Jacob dropped into a defensive stance to my right. I whipped my head around to see that everyone had tensed, ready to fend off any attacks. My fear became intense; as did my hope that a fight would not break out right then and there. I knew, though, that the chances of that were slim.

A flash of light colored fur caught my eye on my left. Seth slowly came to stand at my side, eyes narrowed on the enraged opposition. Feeling slightly comforted by his presence, I entwined my hand into his fur.

A wolf from the other side, smaller than all except one, caught this and stopped his fearsome growling. One by one, the others stopped too, to look at me with growing disbelief, eyes darting between the hand that I had on Seth and the protective stance he'd assumed beside me.

The black wolf shook his head slowly, than turned back into the trees. When he was completely out of sight, I turned my head to look at Seth, hoping he would be able to give me a hint as to what was going on. But he kept his keen eyes forward, his concentration not wavering for a second. Jacob did the same as the black wolf and came back in human form.

Someone emerged from the trees once more.

I immediately assumed this was the black wolf again, only a man walking on two feet this time. Like the others, his skin was the color of copper and his hair, cropped short. He was wearing only cut off shorts as the others had when they were at the house.

"What is the meaning of this, Jacob?" he demanded. He shot Seth a glare. I tensed. "Did Seth—"

"No, Sam," Jacob cut in quickly. I distantly wondered what Sam had wanted to ask. "He didn't. Just hear me out."

Sam scowled. "Hear you out? Don't you realize what this means? If _they_ create another bloodsucker-" I frowned, affronted, "-we have no—"

"I _know_ that," Jacob interrupted again. Sam's scowl deepened, vexed by being cut off.

"We have not created her, Sam," Carlisle said placatingly. Sam turned his steely gaze on him.

"Then, we have to go hunt down whoever it was that did."

I recoiled at the very thought.

"No!" I cried. Every gazed snapped back to me. Sam looked incredulous.

"You can't!" I went on frantically, "She doesn't do much harm. And- and—"

I remembered what Lola had told me before I'd left.

"_If I don't see you within a month, I'm tracking you down_."

"She's probably gone by now." It was not me who spoke these words, though.

Edward spoke with a nonchalant air, making it seem as though his next words were certain, as though she'd told him herself.

"She's nomadic. She was only passing through when she changed Kendra. And she won't be coming back any time soon," he said smoothly.

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"I've seen it," a voice trilled. I glanced briefly over my shoulder at Alice's unreadable face. Sam looked between me, Edward and Alice.

"And when she does decide to come back?"

"You'll be the first to know," Alice assured him.

He glanced at Jacob, who nodded uneasily. I could tell he didn't like to have to lie to Sam.

"Keep her under control. If there's any sign that she's not, you'll be hearing from us again," Sam gave a final warning, before he phased back and lead the others back into the woods.

When they were far enough, I sagged onto the ground and covered my face, weak with relief.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into my hands. When I looked up at Jacob, he was frowning.

"'S okay. But Sam is right. We can't just leave your creator to hunt as she pleases," he said to me. I shook my head, not concerned.

"She is probably gone, that much is true. But when she comes back she won't hunt in the area. She never does."

Jacob nodded, still seeming a bit troubled, and went to phase back. Esme came and knelt next to me.

"Come now, dear," she said gently, pulling me to my feet, "It's over now."

When I stood, Seth poked my shoulder with his nose and grinned again. I laughed and smoothed the fur that was ruffled where my hand had been.

"I've always wanted a puppy."

He growled playfully and I screamed, pretending to be frightened as I tore in the direction of the house, delighting in the warmth I felt when he got close. Warmth that had nothing to do with his high body temperature.

A warmth that came from within.

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. It's nice to see Kendra act her own age for once, she's always worrying. Seth brings out the kid in her and if you enjoyed the last part, there will be plenty lighthearted banter between them throughout the story. Kendra will enjoy that.**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	10. Too Late

**A/N: This is a chapter that was thought about an extremely long time ago; way back before the prologue was posted. But as I've grown as a writer, it's contents have changed partly because it's connection to Backstory: KJH. And partly because many things still have to happen before the introduction of a conflict.**

**Speaking of Backstory: KJH, the first chapter will be posted extremely soon. It'll be posted along with a chapter that gives us some insight as to what you'll find there. **

**I apologize for the long A/N. I do not own Twilight nor do I own the concept of Confessors. I _wish_ I could have come up with something so awesome.**

"She's his what?"

Seth sighed and shook his head, a small smile hoovering at the corners of his lips. We were sitting at the bottom of the porch steps. We were here alone; Jacob had went with everyone else to hunt. I had stayed because I already went the day before. Quil was back in La Push and I was sure that Leah and Embry were wandering aimlessly around the forest. Seth had volunteered to stay with me when he'd seen the disconcerted expression on my face when it occured to me that I'd be left alone. I've had enough alone time to last me a century.

"His imprint," Seth repeated, "When a wolf imprints, they become completely devoted to that one person. They become anything their imprint needs them to be, whether it be a protector, friend, brother, or lover. It's supposed to be real complex; nobody really knows it's purpose. Jacob's dad, one of the elders, thinks it's to create stronger wolves."

The way he explained it made it sound like a sort of procedure. I had an impulsive urge to ask him if it hurt. Instead, I asked, "What does it feel like?"

He pursed his lips and squinted into the distance, seeming to think hard. A tiny robin chirped and landed on a branch nearby. I waited patiently until he shrugged.

"I can't really find a way to explain it. Some say it's like love at first sight. But from what I've heard- and what I've _seen- _it feels... Do you know what it feels like when a headache suddenly goes away? Or when you have a weight lifted off your shoulders? Like when you say something you've been meaning to say for a while. Times ten. Just...light, I guess. Happy. Blissful."

I glanced briefly at him before standing up and heading for the trees, beckoning for him to follow. "Sounds intense," I remarked casually.

"Yeah. Bella wasn't too happy about it either. She nearly annihilated Jake when she found out," he answered, looking at me as I stared up at the little bird pirched in the tree. At first it seemed oblivious but then it looked right at me and chirped again.

"So," I strolled a little ways to the left and sure enough, the bird's eyes followed, "Is Jacob the only one who's imprinted?"

"Not at all," he said matter-of-factly, "It's supposed to be rare but it seems that it's been happening a lot lately. Quil imprinted on a girl named Claire. She's only two but as of now they're relationship is only like brother and sister. And it could stay like that if that's what they choose. She's Emily's niece, Sam's imprint. And Jared's with Kim and Paul recently imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel."

We exchanged a look and laughed. I could imagine that Jacob wasn't thrilled that Paul - who was apparently a constant bother - had imprinted on his sister.

"And you?" I prodded, "Have you imprinted on anyone, Seth?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Not yet, anyways. And I may not. It doesn't happen for everyone," he explained. I returned my gaze to the little robin and slowly lifted my hand.

"If you do," I smiled, "She'll be a lucky girl."

His eyes softened and he grinned, "Thanks."

I meant it. And I hoped the girl that he'd imprint on would be good to him. I hoped she would never hurt him. More than anything, I wanted Seth to be happy.

Seth has become something of a best friend. We'd hit it off from the start and remained close. I liked being around him and his silly nature. Ever since the day we met, a week ago, we've been, "Attached at the hip," Esme says. I honestly found it hard to believe that anyone wouldn't want to constantly be around Seth.

I still had my hand up, very still, not looking at the bird so it wouldn't feel pressured. Finally, it glided down and landed on my raised hand. I laughed triumphantly and Seth looked on with intrigued eyes.

"I thought animals didn't like vampires," he mused, examining the bird closely. I shrugged.

"They've never seemed to act any differently around me than they did when I was human. They even seem to like me a little," I tilted my head to the side at the robin and giggled when it mimicked the movement.

"You're kinda like Snow White," Seth said with an amused smirk. I shook my head.

"No I'm not. Snow White...got her happily ever after. I didn't. Probably never will," I said resignedly as I lifted my hand and watched the bird fly away.

We stood in a solemn silence for a minute before Seth came and took something off the top of my head. His hand came back with a small feather that obviously came from the robin.

"Maybe so," he murmured, fingering the feather, "And there's the fact that you get vampires instead of dwarves. And instead of seven you have eight and a half."

I laughed as the air around us seemed to lighten. There were often times like this when Seth thought I was being "too serious" and would find a way to make me laugh or would smoothly change the subject into something stressless.

"Okay," I relented, "If I'm Snow White, then you have to be Lassie."

He raised an eyebrow, "Lassie is a girl."

"Exactly."

I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder and spun me around. I waited for my vision to blur and my head to swim but it never came.

"Put me down!" I shrieked. His laugh reverberated through my body.

"Beg for mercy," he commanded.

"_Never!_"

I resorted to kicking and squirming- but not too hard because I didn't really want to hurt him. He seemed unfazed and even threw me in the air. I screeched and threatened to bite him but he didn't stop. I gritted my teeth and made the decision to beg for mercy like he said when we were interupted.

"I thought I was hearing a banshee."

I was immediately put down and turned around to give Embry Call a scowl.

Where Seth made me feel happy and playful, Embry was irritating and provoked a violence in me that I didn't even know I had. I secretly thought of him as the Anti-Seth. With me and Embry, life itself had become a complete battle-a battle of wills. And sometimes I found myself tossing sour comments his way but I couldn't help it when he kept making cracks like-

"But it turns out it was just Seth's little vamp girlfriend."

That.

"Wow," I muttered cynically, "That was just _so-_"

I glared at Seth as a snicker suddenly burst from his pressed lips. He often found Embry's teasing amusing.

"Funny!" I ground out as my fist connected with Seth's arm. He stopped laughing immediately.

"Ow," he whined.

"So," I huffed, turning back to Embry, "Did you come back just to annoy me to death?" I frowned as I realize that I had just set myself up for an 'undead-vampire' pun. Embry smirked as he realized this too but let it go this time.

"No," he admitted grudgingly, "I just needed to get away from my mom for a bit."

The frown deepened as I watched him lower himself onto a fallen tree. I took a hesitant step closer.

"Why would you want to get away from your mother?" I asked.

He glanced up at me and I saw a flash of annoyance, borderline anger, "Why do you ask so many questions?" he snapped.

"I'm curious," I answered calmly. All expression fell away from his features and he stared blankly at the horizon. The sky got a little darker. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves above us.

"She's just not in a good mood right now. We sort of got into an arguement," he answered finally. Vaguely.

But vague was better than nothing so I pressed further. "And what about your dad?"

He looked at me again and I saw a glimmer of the initial anger before it was gone and he said wearily, "It's complicated, kid."

I turned my head to give Seth a questioning look that said 'Is it really?' He gave a nod that answered 'Very.'

When I turned back to Embry I felt an awfully familiar pang. I knew that look. Empty but loaded all the same.

A look of loss. Or what could be mistaken for loss. Because you can't lose what you've never had.

"Look," I started slowly, "I don't think you should run from your mom when she's mad at you. Because every minute you spend away from her is a minute you'll wish you never lost when she's...gone."

His head snapped up and he gazed at me with wide eyes. Really, I hadn't meant to scare him but if I had to be blunt to get through that thick skull of his then so be it.

"So let her cool down but when you do go back- and I know you will sooner or later- tell her you're sorry. Not everybody lives forever, Embry. When they're gone, they're gone for good. And everything you ever said to them- you won't be able to take it back."

"_I hate you!_"

I tried not to flinch at the images flashing through my head. As I continued to stare knowingly into his eyes, I couldn't tell if they were wide with fear or surprise that I had called him by his first name instead of Call. Or dog.

I shrugged and turned to go back to my place on the steps.

"It's not too late for you, Embry," I called over my shoulder.

I wish I could say the same for myself.


	11. Remember

**A/N: Hello, all! Here is another chapter for you guys to chew on. We are getting DANGEROUSLY close to the first chapter of backstory if you are interested. Kendra is starting to get impatient.**

The incident with Embry stayed with me for a long time after that. It made me think about a past that now seemed like a dream; brought back a pain that I had known for a long time and couldn't be ignored. I was suddenly back to feeling like _this-_ this new life- was my only reality and my human years had never existed. It scared me more than anything. My worst fear has become forgetting who I once was and who I could never be again. I needed to remember that I was human once upon a time.

I needed to go back home.

Unfortunately, I was foolish enough to say it aloud.

"Sweetheart," Esme had said gently as she smoothed my hair, "Even though- in a way- you are very much alive, to the rest of the world, you're dead." She said it with such care, in such a nurturing tone of voice that it didn't sting as much as it usually did. "If anyone caught you, it would raise unwanted attention from the Volturi. I understand that you miss your old life, I do. It's just too dangerous."

But I wanted this so badly that I took a different approach.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Kendra."

I sat back on my heals and scoffed in disbelief. Seth flashed me a brief look before continuing to stare thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"_Seth_," I groaned in exasperation. He suddenly leveled me with a look more intense than any he's ever given me. It froze me in place, my agitated squirming stilling immediately.

His hand shot out to grab my own in a movement so fast I almost didn't catch it. I gazed into his earnest eyes with a soft smile, remembering one of the reasons I had grown so fond of Seth. While the others were cautious around me, as if every little move they made would startle me into a coma, Seth had faith in my abilities, though his careless behavior often worried everyone.

"Kendra," he said, gentle but firm, "You're too young. If you go into the city with all of those humans, you could kill someone."

So much for faith in my abilities.

I slipped my hand out of his quickly, like I had been burned, and technically, I had. I glared silently for a moment before ripping the pillow from behind his head and hitting him with it with every word.

"You. Are. No. Help. Argh!" I shoved the pillow into his stomach and stormed out of the room and down the stairs, leaving him more than a little shocked at my rare display of anger.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked me as I stalked to the front door.

"I'm hungry," I snapped, slamming the door behind me with more force than I had intended.

When I was outside, I found I had no desire to hunt. But I ran anyways.

Running at such great speed during my change had been a bit terrifying. But doing it on my own had proven to be the most exhilirating experience I've ever had. The fact that I'd never tire was a bonus. I enjoyed running this time especially because the clear scenery that whizzed pass me was nothing short of stunning. The sky was obscured completely by white clouds that casted a luminescent glow on the trees, making the leaves look greener. I felt my dark mood begin to lift a little-

Until I smelled the unpleasant scent of a wolf.

I stopped abruptly and whirled to my right.

"The day you scare me is the day I die of a heart attack," I hissed.

I watched through narrowed eyes as the gray wolf stalked out of the bushes with an honestly put out expression. Had I not been in such a mood, I might have laughed at how they all managed to make faces in wolf form, reminding me of movies I'd seen about talking animals.

"That's the fourth time this week_, dog_," I continued hotly, "The next time is going to earn you a kick to the ribs."

He bristled angrily and snarled, daring me. I called the bluff, crouching low, hand twitching toward the glinting hilt of the dagger stuck in my boot. Had Seth been here, he would have come between us to avoid a missing limb or a permanently hushed puppy. That thought only left me more enraged, remembering just who had prompted me to want to go back to Seattle. It was all I could do not to snarl right back.

Embry, catching me holding back a feral grimace, seemed to realize the extent of my anger then. He knew no matter how angry I got, I would never hiss or growl or any of the like. It just wasn't normal for me.

He straightened from his crouch and headed for the bushes again. I knew he was phasing back to his human form. I contemplated just making a run for it right then but he was back in denim cut offs before I had made a solid decision to hightail it in the other direction.

"Okay," he started, "Who pissed you off and how do I get in on it?" I clenched my teeth and rolled my eyes heavenward, praying that my patience be restored.

"Keep talking and you'll find out," I growled. He waved a hand, unconcerned.

"So?"

"So..."

"I was serious. Who pissed you off?"

I huffed in annoyance and said without thinking, "Seth." Watching Embry's mouth fall open in shock was almost comical.

"Seth? _Seth _of all people was the one who pissed you _off_?" I groaned and was disappointed when I couldn't even flop down at the base of the tree like I wanted. I raked my hands through my hair, pulling at the roots.

"Yes. I mean-_No._ I-" I sighed, "I really don't know."

Embry gave me a droll stare before turning in the other direction. "Okay, then."

"Wait!" I said suddenly, "Don't leave. I've never been this way before. Which way is home?"

He gave me a long look before rolling his eyes. "Well first," he said, a little too brightly, "You might want to come back over here. Not that it wouldn't be totally hilarious when one of Sam's pack comes to tear your arm off. But Seth would have my ass so..." he gestured to the empty air beside him.

I immediately leapt across the invisible treaty line, irritated to no end. How was I supposed to know where the line was? The least they could do was put up a fence of make a sign or something.

"So what exactly happened?" he asked casually as we walked toward the direction of the house. I kept my pace steady and slow, not in any hurry to get back home.

I spilled everything to him about longing for my old life, worrying about my family and wanting to go back. He didn't make snarky comments like I'd expected him to. When I looked over, he was staring into the distance in that way of his.

"If you want to go so bad, then go."

"I wish I could. If I make the decision to go now, Alice is gonna know," I said, mildly surprised.

He stayed silent for a long moment, the only sound being the crunch of our footsteps and the soft whistle of the wind.

"Not if I go with you," he said finally.

I stopped in my tracks, jogging to catch up when he kept going.

"What?" I asked, "No lecture about me being to young or too dangerous. No 'that's not your life anymore?'"

He turned to glare at me. I no longer had the will to return it, staring back with wide, bewildered eyes.

"They're right, you know. _All_ of them. I'm taking a huge risk here and I don't know what Jake will do when he finds out." He suddenly stopped and I realized we were just out of mind reading range. He ran a hand over his face wearily.

"Look, are you sure you're okay with humans?"

"Yes," I nodded vigorously.

"Positive?"

"_Yes_," I said through gritted teeth. I remembered the last time I had been around humans. It was excruciating but I hadn't attacked anyone. I was sure I could do it again.

"I'll give you three days," Embry was saying, "You have to be in disguise. We'll leave at sundown."

My brow furrowed, "Why three days?" He rolled his eyes like I was already supposed to know.

"Because Seth is doing a longer patrol that night. Everyone will think you're with him."

I frowned, concerned about the recent disappearances and the possible danger Seth could be in if he had a run in with the vampire that was a possible cause for them.

"Leah will be with him, won't she?" I asked in a whisper. Embry gave me a sideways glance, nodding as we began to walk again.

"Of course she will. You have nothing to worry about."

Oh, how wrong he was.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! Next chappie will be up soon!**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	12. Day One: Whiskers

I was trying to read between the lines of Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities. It was near impossible to decipher the complicated words. More than once in the passed hour, I've gotten bored and my eyes kept traveling to Jasper who was cradling a sleeping Renesmee in his arms. He was currently looking out the window, watching for Bella who had gone out to do me a favor.

I've been doing nothing but reading since yesterday to keep my mind off of things that I wasn't supposed to be thingking about. So far, Edward has shown absolutely no signs of suspicion and I was secretly proud of myself for blocking my thoughts so well.

I heard a soft yawn from Renesmee and looked up to see her stir and open her eyes. I watched, curiosity evident in my expression, as Jasper's face transformed when he smiled down at the child.

"Good morning," he whispered to her. She blinked and smiled brilliantly.

"Shame that you're awake," he continued, "You're Auntie Rose is going to come and take you away from me."

I listened and sure enough, upstairs it sounded like Carlisle was finished talking to everyone about a 'matter of great urgency'. I had also been reading to block them out, not sure I wanted to know what was wrong.

"But she won't," Jasper said conspiritorially, "If she thinks you're still asleep. Will she?"

Renesmee stifled a giggle and shook her head. Jasper put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. She's coming."

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked, coming down the stairs followed by Jacob, Alice, Seth, Quil, Emmett and Embry, "Who are you talking to?"

At the angle he was turned, I was the only one who saw his face go blank with shock. I closed the book.

"Me, of course," I smiled. It was good that my highly amused smile was real since Jasper and I didn't exactly do much talking to each other. Rosalie eyed me suspiciously but seemed to buy it when Jasper turned and shot me a grateful smile.

"Any luck?" Seth murmured to me, gesturing to the book. I shook my head.

"Nada. It's like a foreign language."

Just then, the door swung open and Bella walked in, plucked the book out of my hand and replaced it with one she had taken off the shelf upon entering. I looked down at the cover. Jane Eyre. I flipped through some pages and sure enough, it was understandable.

"Thanks," I said earnestly, my eyes flashing toward her oversized handbag_. For everything_.

She replied with perfect nonchalance, "Not a problem." She looked around and frowned. "Where's Ed-"

The door opened again and in stepped Edward...holding a cat carrier.

"_Mon Dieu!_" I exclaimed, "What is that horrid _smell?"_ Edward shot me a peeved glare.

"What does it look like?" he snapped. I eyed the jerking cat carrier warily, getting up to take a closer look.

"Cool," Seth laughed, wrinkling his nose, "My mom hates cats."

Edward turned the glare on him. "I know."

Esme and Carlisle had come down, exchanging a look upon seeing the box. They're expressions got a chuckle from Emmett and I had to admit it was funny. Carlisle blinked at the box several times and Esme stared blankly, trying to make sense of it.

"Edward, what-"

Carlisle didn't get to finish his sentence. I'd stuck my finger through a hole in the small gate and the cat inside went berserk. It let out a high pitched shriek and thrashed around violently. I jumped back, appalled.

"Est-il _sauvage_?" I gasped, discreetly giving the cat a wide berth and tucking myself into Seth's side. By now, Renesmee had lifted her head, frowning at the feline. Edward brought the cat up to eye level and hissed at it, glowering when it hissed right back.

"It's domestic," he answered me, "But in a way, yes, it's wild."

"I just want to know what it's doing here," Quil put in, giving the cat an odd look.

Edward sighed with a martyred expression and proceeded to tell us how Bella's father, Charlie, had called him up to ask him to take care of Mr. Whiskers. Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson had a long living feud with Mr. and Mrs. Kent concerning the Jacksons' cat, Whiskers, and the Kents' dog, Jack. The Kents' have been complaining that Whiskers has been harassing their dog forever. The Jacksons' argue that he wouldn't have to if Jack would stay off their property.

"He's asking for it!" Edward mimicked Mrs. Jackson.

While the cat lovers of the neighborhood suggest that the Kents' move or get rid of the dog, the dog lovers say it's blasphemous and the cat should go instead. With both halves of the neighborhood at each other's throats, the authorities had been called and it was decided that the pets be removed to look at the situation impartially. The Kents have gotten some friends to take Jack in for a while but the Jacksons were having a hard time finding a temporary home for Mr. Whiskers.

"I wonder why," Jacob muttered sardonically.

So Charlie had offered to keep him. But not only was Whiskers a handful but Seth and Leah's mother, Sue, refused to come near Charlie if he didn't get rid of the cat.

"Charlie assumed, since there are a lot of us, we would be able to take care of him," Edward finished.

There was silence for a moment as we all took in the extremely odd tale.

Rosalie broke the silence, "Absolutely not."

"Rose," a few people warned as she crossed the room and snatched the box from Edward.

"No, no, no," she said in a tone one would use when chiding a child, holding up a finger, "Do not _'Rose_' me. There are five dogs in this house. The last thing we need is a cat. And if we kill it, there's no more dispute. So everybody's happy."

"Except for the Jacksons," Emmett piped up.

"Besides," Bella added, "What will we tell Charlie?"

"We'll blame curiousity!"

Rosalie made a mistake just then. She had jabbed a finger at the cat carrier in her zeal, not looking at what she was poking. It felt like it happened in slow motion. Rosalie landed her finger on the lock, causing it to snap and the door to open with a small creak. At first, nothing happened, causing us all to peer into the dark box with wide eyes. Mr. Whiskers chose then to make his grand entrance.

The black cat leapt out of the crate. I yelped and fell back onto the couch as it streaked through the room and up the stairs.

"Oh, _no_," I heard Alice murmur. She raced up the stairs, followed by everyone else.

I soon found out the reason for Alice's distress. We got upstairs just in time to see the feline from six feet under dart into Alice and Jasper's room. She stormed down the hall and we all crowded through the door behind her. The devil's favorite pet seemed to shoot us a smug look before sauntering through a door to the right of the bed.

Alice shook her head slowly, staring after Whiskers in disbelief.

"It's in her closet," Emmett stated the obvious.

"Good," Rosalie said, "Then we'll never see it again." Jacob cut her a look.

"What do you have against the cat, anyway?" he asked.

"What have I got _against it_? Have you smelled the thing?"

"Well, someone's going to have to go get it," Alice said defiantly, "And it's not gonna be me."

"It's you're closet," Seth pointed out.

"Yes, but if I go in there I'll end up strangling it."

Just when we had decided to leave him and let him come out when he's hungry, the little demon came darting out again, right pass us and into the hall again. This time I surged to the front of the group, letting out a gasp of horror when Whiskers made a beeline for my room.

"_After it!_"

I tore to the end of the hall and froze in the doorway at the sight before me. The living apocalypse was lying down on my bed. Making a big show of stretching and _rolling around._

_"Ew!_ You little-"

I made a grab for the- hell, the devil himself. But Whiskers was faster than I'd given him credit for and he leapt off the bed, and jumped out of the window, landing on the sill outside.

"NO!"

In order for the next turn of events to be understood, I must explain myself. Almost three months and I still didn't know my own strength. So every time I close my window, it slams. Needless to say, the frame is weak.

And so, when we all let out the cry of denial, the sheer vibration of our collective shout travelled through the room and slammed the window shut.

"Wait, wait, wait," Rosalie held out her arms before we could rush forward, "This is a good thing. Now we can blame stupidity!"

It occured to me then that over the course of eighty years, some of Emmett's good humor was bound to rub off on Rose.

"We're not killing the cat, Rosalie," Edward muttered as we crowded around the window.

The hell-cat looked out below, and looked back at us, seeming to actually _gloat_.

_So long, suckers!_

We contemplated what to do as Whiskers built up the courage to jump.

"Open the window. Open the window!" Esme panicked.

"No, wait! If we open it, we could scare him into jumping," Bella reasoned.

"Well, then somebody go down there to catch him!"

All eyes turned to Edward. He scoffed.

"Why me?"

"You are the one that brought it in," I deadpanned. Edward shot Carlisle a pleading look. He shook his head, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"She's right, son," he clapped him on the shoulder, "It's only fair."

When we were able to see him from the window, Quil said, "Ready?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "As I'll ever be."

I flung the window open and the trifling cat just...stood there. It gave a disdainful glare with it's golden eyes and jumped back into the room, slinking out of the open door.

We all gaped after it silently, not believing the little trouble maker.

Well. I knew what was keeping me busy for the next three days.

**A/N: There it is! I honestly don't know where this came from...but it did and I said "Well, something had to happen in those three days." So I think there will be one more chapter before the actual 'back to Seattle' chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	13. Day Two: Sun

**A/N: I thought you all would like to know that I'm very happy with the responses I've been getting to the more frequently posted chapters. Love you guys so much!**

"Um..."

"Yes?"

I pointed. "There's a concussion. Right there."

Carlisle flashed me a grin, "Very good."

I swelled with pride. It was a sunny day, so Carlisle had stayed home from work. I've always wanted to be a doctor and as soon as I found he was, I asked him to teach me everything he knew.

"Oh! And there," I pointed to the x-ray of the skull, "That's a hairline fracture."

"Excellent!" he praised, causing me to grin broadly, "You learn very fast." He patted my shoulder.

I beamed, about to say something when I heard a low distinct 'meow'.

Oh, no.

I turned slowly to see two round golden eyes staring up at me, faux innocence trying to cover the smugness that came off Mr. Whiskers in waves. Carlisle just stared. He didn't know what to make of the cat.

"He's probably hungry," I murmured, edging around it - him, "I'll take care of it."

I resisted the overwhelming urge to - lightly - nudge Whiskers with my foot as he weaved between my legs while I opened a can of cat food. We weren't exactly on friendly terms after the bed-rolling incident yesterday or the bath incident afterwards.

Cats weren't very fond of water.

Wrinkling my nose against the smell, I shook it into the bowl with his name on it that Mrs. Jackson had bought for him. The front door opened as I set the bowl on the floor.

The manner in which Whiskers ate was...extremely strange. He used his paws to pick up little peices and put them in his mouth. Like a person.

Seth came up from behind, watching with me in a puzzled silence.

"He's-"

"Yeah," was all I said.

I turned and put my arms out in an immediate reaction to seeing Seth literally swaying on his feet.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" I asked, frowning when he shrugged vaguely. I took him by the hand and lead him to the couch in the living room.

Seth laid his head on the pillow that I had put on my lap.

"It's quiet," he murmured as I traced the bridge of his nose with my finger, "Where is everyone?"

I shrugged. "Around. I think Esme went outside."

He nodded once and silence fell like a blanket around us. I gazed down at Seth, taking in his boyish features, the way his dark lashes rested on his cheek. I wanted to continue my finger's trail along his jaw but pulled away, not wanting to disturb his sleep with my low body temperature. The peaceful expression was swept away when his eye brows suddenly knitted together.

"Hey, I never got to ask you," he said, "You're not still mad, are you?"

My fingers froze in his hair, then quickly began it's movement again in an attempt to hide my unease.

"About what?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious. He frowned.

"I know how much it upsets you that you can't see your family anymore. And I know it upsets you even more that we won't let you. And...I'm sorry. It must be hard."

He reached up and brushed his fingers along my cheek, causing my deadened heart to squeeze and my breath to uneven.

At that moment, self-hatred settled deep into my bones. Not only was I betraying Seth and everybody else, I was putting lives at risk. I cringed at the thought of someone's life being cut short because of my carelessness. Much like mine had.

The next words burned on my tongue, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. And you're right. It is dangerous."

_But I have to go anyway_.

He fell silent once more and I listened to his breathing, going slow and deep after only a moment.

He didn't suspect for a minute that I was doing this. The fact that he trusted me enough not to made me want to just forget about the whole thing. Could I really betray him like that? What would he do if he found out, because surely he would. I didn't even want to think about it.

I rested my head on the side of the couch and closed my eyes, wishing that I could sleep. I wanted to close my mind, too, slip into oblivion. I settled for letting my mind wander. The x-rays, the cat, the sun.

The sun...

"What happens when we go in the sun?" I murmured to myself. Seth's eyelids fluttered open and he looked perplexed.

"You don't know?" I startled at how he could wake up just as easy as he went to sleep but shook my head.

The affects sunlight had on vampires was about the only thing Lola hadn't informed me about. When I had done my wandering in the early days after my change, sure I had traveled in the day but never had I gone into direct sunlight. When I had entered Volterra, the sun had been shining but I hadn't been able to see. When I had left, I'd been ordered to do so at sundown.

Everyone had been able to hear my question and were coming out of hiding; Carlisle, Jasper and Alice coming down the stairs and Emmett and Rosalie emerging from the garage. Esme came through the font door.

"Well, you'll be happy to know," Jasper said, "That we don't burn." Everyone chuckled.

"Then, what happens?" I asked, not amused. Seth pulled on my hand.

"Come see for yourself."

I was the first one out of the door, astonished by just how much sun there was where it was usually gray and rainy. What astonished me even more was what happened when I stepped off the porch.

The sun rays beat down on us causing our skin to sparkle.

_Sparkle._

Sparkle?

I stretched my hand out in front of me and tilted it slowly from side to side, watching it glitter like diamonds. I looked up disbelievingly at Seth, who looked as awed as I felt. I continued to turn my hands at different angles, trying to make sense of it all.

We were vampires. The most dangerous predators to walk the earth. Most of us preyed on humans and one bite could turn one into one of us, too. Impossibly fast and incredibly strong, no one would be able to get away if targeted.

And then we get into the sun and _sparkle._

"I don't get it."

Emmett laughed pounded me on the back.

"Neither did I."

We went back in after a while but not before I got a good look at my hair. It was the same as always; black as a raven's wing, waving down to my waiste. But among the normalities was a difference that never stood out as brightly as it did now. Fair strands wove through the darkness like golden thread. And suddenly my decision was final.

I _was_ going back to Seattle. It's what my mother would have done.

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go! Review!**


	14. Day Three: Preparation

**A/N: So here I am, uber hyper, thinking "I might as make use of all this energy while I have it." You see, I haven't slept all night and then my dad wakes up at five o' clock in the morning and offers me a cup of espresso for what I assume was his own personal entertainment. If I thought there was something wrong with that man before, I know now for sure.**

**So let's see if I can get this out before I crash, burn and EXPLODE. *BOOM***

"Edward, that doesn't make any sense to me."

"It will in time."

I sat back on my heels, head tilted to the side as I assessed him carefully. Where did this crazy notion come from?

"Are you saying that Esme doesn't have a soul? Are you saying that _Bella _doesn't have a soul?" I prodded, a light bulb flickering to life above my head as Edward scowled at me.

"Tell me, Edward, what does Bella mean to you?" I asked. The scowl melted into a soft smile as he looked down at his hands.

"Everything," he said, "She's everything to me. She's the love of my existence. She saved my life, you know. Literally. She's my..." I leaned forward, nodding.

"Soulmate?"

He laughed quietly. "Yes. I guess you could say that."

"Now, Edward," I smirked, "How could that be possible if neither of you have souls?"

His head snapped up. His eyes were wide, skeptical but considering.

"I don't know..."

"It's not."

My head whipped around and there stood Bella, lips smiling, eyes grave. She came towards us slowly and I didn't miss the way she touched my head almost affectionately as she passed. She pulled Edward from where he sat beside me on the couch.

"We couldn't be soulmates if we didn't have souls. Honestly, I don't think anybody really loses their souls. You couldn't love - truly love without one." Her voice was low but passionate, her amber eyes burning into his gold ones. A sucker for anything romantic, I curled up around my knees and laid my head on them, watching silently.

"I've learned a lot since we last had this conversation. And I think you're mistaken. People lose their humanity, not their souls. So, no matter what you may think, you still have yours and you haven't taken mine. I promise."

They stood close, faces inches apart. I covered my face with my hands, giving a short laugh.

"Just get it over with," I squealed, "I don't want to see. Better yet, just give me a chance to leave and you can do all the snogging you like."

Bella chuckled and pulled me from my seat, too. I liked her laugh. It bubbled and popped, like the laughter of a happy child.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere just yet. You and I have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Ow! Bella, be careful!"

"Sorry. Just - hold still, will you?"

I let her take another piece of my hair between her fingers, clenching my teeth, struggling not to flinch away. I grabbed onto the leg of her pants and squeezed hard.

"Alice won't be happy that you're wrinkling my jeans," she said, a note of amusement in her voice.

"I wouldn't have to if my head wasn't about to explode," I grumbled. I peered up at her, face pinched in irritation, to see her roll her eyes.

"You're overreacting. I've got to get your roots. Just relax, I'm almost done."

She pressed the hair between the two hot plates. I felt my scalp get hotter and hotter until-

"Goodness!" I jerked away and she lifted the flat iron above her head, sliding the rest of the hair through.

To my utter relief, she set it down and picked up a comb, running it through a couple of times.

"Well, what do you know," she exclaimed, bending to look into my face, "We've tamed the beast."

"Thank God," I muttered as I got up to look into the mirror. My hair, split evenly down the middle, fell pin-straight down my back to rest just below my waiste. My reflection blinked at me in surprise, then abruptly turned away as I realized just who I looked more like in that moment.

An hour later, in the place of my dark hair, a cascade of soft white fabric fell over my left shoulder. I flipped the hood of my sweater up as Bella and I left the cottage.

"You know, Bella," I said, "You're kind of awesome." Her lips twitched.

"Just 'kind of'? Not _very?"_

I grinned as I pulled her into a one armed hug. "_Totally_ awesome."

She laughed and returned the hug and we came through the door just like that; Bella's arm around my shoulders and mine around her waist. We were met at the door by a sullen Alice.

"Excellent. You're in a good mood. Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bella pulled her arm out of her grip, "Where are we going?

"The _cat_," Alice sneered, "Needs more food." A laugh sounded behind her, and my jaw dropped to the floor when I caught sight of Seth in the loveseat with a purring Mr. Whiskers in his lap.

"Seth!" I exclaimed.

"What!"

"What do you mean _'what'_? You've made friends with the enemy!"

He cracked up at the betrayed expression on my face. I narrowed my eyes and strode toward him, hands planted firmly on my hips.

"Get rid of it or I'm keeping a 5 feet distance between us for the rest of the week," I said, when we both knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, come on, Kendra," he said, still laughing, "He's totally harmless. See?"

He lifted Whiskers off his lap and brought him up so we were at the same level. The cat's golden eyes widened innocently and for a second I was almost fooled. But my keen eyes caught the way his claws slowly emerged from his front paw as I reached out to touch him.

"Nice try."

Whiskers made a savage sound of protest as I grabbed him by the scruff and dumped him on rug. He glared at me and made another sound that clearly said, "You'll pay for this," as he slunk away.

I rolled my eyes and plunked myself into the narrow space between the arm of the chair and Seth, my legs across his lap.

"He's not gonna forget that," he murmured as we watched the little pest go up the stairs in a huff.

I shrugged. "He'll get over it."

Jake was giving Seth the entire day off so he could be bright eyed and bushy tailed when he left to patrol that night. We spent the entire day together, not really doing anything in particular, just enjoying eachother's company. Even partly destracted by this, I was still acutely aware of the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky.

It wasn't the fact that I was doing something majorly risky that made my stomach twist in knots as the hours ticked by. It was that Seth was doing the same thing but instead of someone else's life being at risk, it was his own.

"They're out there," I whispered, as Seth was about to leave for the night, "Whoever killed all of those people - they're out there, aren't they?"

He took my small, cold hand in his large, warm one. "You're worried," he observed.

But how could I not be. I knew all too well how agressive a frenzied vampire could be.

"Of _course _I'm worried. Look, just - be careful. Promise me."

"Kendra-"

"Seth."

I stared up at him with pleading eyes. The fact that he was completely unconcerned about this bothered me. If he was careless, he could get hurt. Or worse.

He nodded, squeezing my hand gently. "Alright. I promise." And then he was gone.

I waited twenty minutes before I left.

I didn't worry about suspicion, though. After Seth had left, I hadn't gone back inside the house. I knew everyone would assume I'd gone with him. I moved stealthily through the night weaving in and out of the trees until I reached the one I was looking for.

I kneeled and reached into the hollow of the trunk, pulling out the green canvas bag. I took a breath before taking out the blue contacts and putting them on. It was a pain trying to see through the filmy layer and I closed my eyes for a moment so they would quit trying to dislodge them. Then, I removed the white scarf and replaced it with a wig cap before putting the short blonde wig on. I ran my fingers through it a few times, making sure it was sitting right.

I rose to my feet and started forward again, fully aware that what I was about to do was big, and could possibly get me into a lot of trouble.

That was okay. I was ready.

**A/N: Yeah, so I crashed somewhere in the middle there. Anyway, I've got some good news! I've found Kendra! Yes, there are pictures on my profile but if you're like me and tend to be a bit lazy when it comes to checking the profiles, here's a link:**

**.ca/marco/data/christina_**

**Link doesn't show? Really sorry. Profile it is!**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	15. Home

**A/N: Okay I am SO doing this on a whim because I'm at my Mom's job and it just came in a burst of inspiration after a long bout of writer's block. Here's what we've all been waiting for...**

I met Embry on the border, following the directions he'd given me to a different location that was legal for me to be on. He was leaning against a shiny black truck with his arms crossed, his face illuminated by the light of his cell phone.

"You have a car," I mused running my hand across the glossy paint.

"Yeah," he muttered, making a show of wiping the place I'd touched with his sleeve before finally looking up at me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Blonde. Really?"

I threw my hands in the air. "Do you think it would be bad if someone came up to me and said 'Hey Kendra, you're back! Nice haircut, by the way!'" I asked sarcastically, "Besides, the red ones were too obviously fake."

He rolled his eyes and got in the car. I followed suit. "How did you even get that thing on your head in the first place?"

"A lot of hair pins, lot of work, and a _lot _of help."

Embry's hands froze on the key in the ignition.

"Help? From who?" I shrugged.

"Bella."

Silence hung in the air for a long while before his head snapped around and his wide eyes settled on me. "Have you lost you _mind_?" He raved, "She could tell Edward! He could tell Carlisle! Do you know how much-"

"Relax, Fido," I laughed easily, "This is _Bella _we're talking about. Were she in my place, she'd do exactly the same thing."

He seemed to contemplate that for a few moments, then visibly calmed when he realized I was right. We started racing down Highway 101, and soon, Forks was behind us.  
The ride to Seattle was a quiet one. I leaned my head against the window and watched the buildings and streets become more and more familiar. They were not the only familiar things I saw either.

We stopped at a red light and I continued look out into the city. To my right, a gaggle of teenagers around my age emerged from the movie theater, talking to eachother and occasionally laughing animatedly. I started in my seat.

Two of those faces were familiar.

Kevin and Lila were among the crowd that was spilling out of the double doors. Hand in hand. I knew they'd been very good friends but never had they been this close. That is, until now. A feeling of deep sadness washed over me and I closed my eyes. They continued to live there normal lives and I would be happy for them for as long as I lived but I envied them in that I could never be normal - _human _- again. I was stuck in this scary knew world and a thin piece of glass was the only thing seperating me from everything I knew. A thin piece of unbreakable glass.

We continued on before stopping a few blocks away from our final destination. Embry parked and killed the engine. I turned to him expectantly, knowing he had something to say.

"This isn't gonna be easy for you," he eventually said. I nodded, knowing he meant physically and emotionally and acknowledging that he was right. He stared out of the winshield, a curtain draw over his eyes, blocking me from any emotion or thought.

"I -I'm going to open the door a little to see if you're okay with the scent, alright?" I stiffened, the reality of the situation suddenly catching up with me. I nodded anyway and steeled myself for the onslaught.

"_Oui,_" I said uncertainly.

He took a steadying breath as he slowly pulled the handle back. We were both so wound up that we jumped at the dull pop that indicated the door was open. He eased the door open only a bit. And one thought crossed my mind.

Mother Nature must really hate me.

If she didn't, I wouldn't have to be something unnatural. _Super_natural. None of us would. If she didn't, I wouldn't have to kill animals in order to block the craving for what I _really _wanted.

If she didn't, the wind wouldn't have blown just then.

Embry flinched as I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth, feeding the white-hot fire that was already raging through my throat. Another, less painful, burn spread through my limbs. It was almost a physical ache not to dart into the street and rip into the flesh of the poor human who had been too close when Mother Nature screwed us both. My mind became hazy, only one thought coming through clearly.

Escape.

"Let me out," I said in a voice that wasn't my own. Whoever I was before was gone, replaced by burning hunger and rage towards the only person that stood in my way. But, the small, only vaguely sane part of my mind reasoned, she must still be there or else I would have already ripped the handle off of the door.

The person next to me - Embry? - immediately slammed the door shut at the sound of my voice. I narrowed my eyes. It was too late. The scent already permeated the small area.

"What? No! Kendra, just relax, okay? You can't hunt a human!" he tried to reason. But I wasn't listening. I only heard one sound. A human heartbeat getting farther away.

"_Let. Me. Out."_ I repeated. My tone was low, dangerous, even. The little sane part of me cowered in fright and simultaneously fought harder for dominance over my mind.

"Kendra." Embry's instincts had suddenly kicked in. His voice was like splintering ice and his hands trembled as they reached out to grab my shoulders. "Focus. Why are we here? Why are we in Seattle?"

I had been ready to lash out when he touched me but one word finally pierced through the red haze and hit home.

Seattle.

I glanced over Embry's shoulder and into the night. I remebered - if vaguely - walking these streets. I remembered racing Heather down the block and winning every time. I remebered being dared to lick that pole one cold winter day. I was a kid here. This is where I grew up. I was-

"Home," I breathed.

Embry nodded slowly, letting go of me as my rigid form loosened. The fire in my throat still raged but I now had the sanity to at least keep myself from attacking an innocent bystander. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, letting the trapped scent assault my senses, trying to get used to the inevitable burn. I part of me still wanted to go after it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I could hear Embry shift slightly in his seat. He let out a weary sigh.

"No," he disagreed, "It's okay. You did well. I mean, you didn't try to kill me or anything."

We stayed like that for a while longer, both of us recovering from the almost tragedy. The still silence began to make me restless and I gathered up all the courage and strength I possessed.

"Let's go." He caught my wrist before I could get out.

"Wait."

"What?

"Your contacts are gone."

As we were walking down the final block, a feeling of dread suddenly smothered me for reasons unknown. I tried not to think about it, tried to think of happy memories, but it was always there, knawing at the back of my conscience. I gave up and began focusing on the sound of our footsteps to drown out the sound of blood rushing lazily through the sleeping humans' hearts. After we had walked a little ways, I stopped.

Why had I stopped? I looked around and strained my ears, wondering if I had subconsciously picked up on a sound our scent that didn't belong. But as I looked to my right, I knew that wasn't the case.

The house was white and in very good shape as it has always been. But there was something very...off. The grass that covered the lawn was very long but it had always been cut short no matter what. The lights in the living room were clearly on and the curtains were drawn. A window on the second floor was open. Now I knew that I had stopped out of force of habit.

This had been _my_ house.


	16. Burn

**A/N: It's. FINALLY. Done.**

A split second later, it turned out I had sensed something out of place.

Embry growled, low in his throat and I instinctively dropped into a defensive crouch, eyes darting around frantically.

The scent was vaguely familiar, a faint wave of something warm, almost comforting. Like oranges and sunlight. And sweet. Very sweet. Something deep inside me fluttered.

Vampire.

"Who?" I asked, fully aware that neither of us knew. I briefly thought it might be Lola but I knew her scent and this was a far cry from minty aroma.

"I don't know," Embry answered anyway. His face was set into grim lines, a slight tremor racking his body with every inhalation. A thought suddenly occured to me. The scent...

"Is it the same as..."

"No. No, this one's different."

Until then, I'd been trying to keep my breathing to a minimum. But panic made it easy to ignore the excruciating burn in my throat as I began to inhale and exhale in short bursts.

There was _more than one._

"Maybe they're already long gone," I whispered into the night, trying to convince myself that it was true.

But who was I kidding. With my luck, they were probably after _me. _

"Come on," I said quietly as I began to climb the steps slowly.

"Where are you _going_?" Embry hissed from behind me. I turned around to give him a steady look.

"There's nobody here," I replied, "And it's almost eleven. I don't take that as a good sign. There was a _vampire_ in my _house_. Don't you think it would make sense to investigate?"

We stood there, eyes locked; fighting stubborness with concern. In the end, concern won out and Embry sighed, shaking his head as he followed me wearily.

"There's a key somewhere..."

The memories might have been foggy but not completely gone. I remembered the key that was always kept on the frame over the door. I'd only found out about it after I'd gotten locked out. I pointed and Embry easily reached up and retrieved it. He handed it to me. I turned it over in my fingers, watching it wink at me in the moonlight.

I slid it in the key hole and turned the lock.

Holding my breath once again, I pushed the door open and slipped inside with inhuman speed so that no one would see. Embry stepped around the door behind me and shut it with a click that seemed loud in the dead silence. I looked around at the familiar surroundings, an awed gasp escaping my lips. And just as fast as that feeling of wonder came, it left replaced by a burn worse than all I've felt except the pain of my transformation. I fell to my knees.

"Kendra!"

I let out a ragged sound - somewhere between a scream and a sob. Embry dropped to his knees beside me, not seeming sure what to do. I dug my fingers into the floorboard.

"What?" Embry asked in a panic, "What is it?" I lifted my head, struggling to keep my sanity.

"_Blood_."

I saw his face go blank with shock but I shook my head vigorously and shoved him towards the kitchen, pointing to a cabinet beneath the sink.

"_Find it,_" I hissed, as Embry opened the creaky door and immediatly reached for the white bottle all the way in the back.

He rushed off and I gripped my head as his footsteps faded, trying to make sense of the chaos that had erupted in my skull.

I had smelled blood. I didn't want to think about what that could mean.

I was completely at a loss. I didn't know how to process this information; I was so used to my body doing it for me. When a human hurts, they feel it in they're stomachs, their hearts. However, a vampire's body is frozen, no longer able to feel physical pain. So our minds find a different way to cope.

With confusion.

I was still crouched on the floor when the smell of spilled blood was suddenly masked by the burning stench of bleach. And through all of this turmoil I was surprised to find that the sky was still dark and the stars still twinkled. That the humans of the neighborhood still slept soundly and Embry's heart was _still_. Beating.

It felt like the world was ending yet everything remained the same as it always was.

Every step that brought Embry closer to me was slow and tentative and when I glanced up at his face, he looked a little green. I immediately looked away.

"How bad was it?" I felt detatched from myself. As if someone else was speaking and I was just watching it all unfold. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched lower himself to the ground and shake his head. I cringed.

"Kendra..." I covered my face and shook my head, scared of what he was about to say.

"What?"

He didn't say anything. I took my hands from my face and found Embry staring at me with a troubled expression. When our eyes met, some emotion - something akin to fear flashed briefly.

"Tell me."

He opened his mouth, closed it. Opened it again.

"Embry," I snapped.

He finally sighed, looking down at his hands. "Kendra, there- there was no body."

* * *

I rested my cheek against the cool glass, wishing I could feel it the same way I had when I was human. Warm and alive.

The lights and buildings that had felt so welcoming before now blurred together to look like something out of a nightmare. The one I always used to have about being sped through the night sky at terrifying speeds for only a short amount of time. When all of the vertigo inducing confusion stopped, I'd look down and find that my hair was white and my hands were lined and frail. Guidance used to tell me that maybe I was scared of growing up too fast.

And yet, all of that seemed like it happened a life-time ago.

I was still reeling from what happened back at that house. After Embry had told me about the absence of a body, I didn't know if I truly believed him. I was in denile.

I'd sprinted up the stairs and immediatly headed to the door that had been firmly shut upon Embry's exit but found myself running straight pass it, storming into the room at the center of the hall and slamming the door behind me.

Deja vu.

I took in the white walls, sprinkled with pictures of my friends and family, the unmade bed, the white sleeve hanging out of the second drawer of the dresser, the shard of shiny black wood taped to the wall above it. I threw myself onto the bed and hugged a pillow to my body, buried my face in it. My own human scent set a faint fire burning in my throat, a constant reminder that this was not who I was anymore. I could lay here forever but as long as the scent lingered, the fire would still rage.

There was no going back from this.

I wondered if this would have happened if I were still here. Would I still have come home one day to find a pool of blood? The sick thing was that I didn't think so. I had this feeling that whatever vampire that came here wasn't the cause of the horrible possibility that somebody had died. Maybe...maybe my absence had been too much to handle. Because I knew she loved me that way.

I unconsciously squeezed the pillow tighter when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Kendra, I think it's time to go."

And I wasn't really sure whether I was ever going to be able to come back, but the thing was I wasn't sure if I wanted to. After all of this, maybe I was finally ready to leave it all behind. But I still found myself taking the tacks out of the pictures and putting them in my bag. Kevin, Lila, Heather and many more. None of them would know that I was saying goodbye to them forever but I would keep them with me for just that much time.

Embry still looked sick but his eyes were calculating as he slowed the car to a stop at the red light. I looked away to keep myself from wondering what he was thinking.

"I know what I saw, Kev."

I started in my seat and my eyes immediately snapped to the two teenagers sitting on the curb, lit under an orange streetlight. Embry froze, watching them, too.

Lila was poking at a band-aid on her knee with one hand and fiddling with her cell phone with the other. Kevin frowned and pulled her hand away.

"Stop messing with it. You're gonna start bleeding again," he murmured. She waved it off and stood, pacing.

"I know you think I'm crazy, Kevin, but-"

"I don't think you're crazy."

"It was her," Lila breathed, wonderstruck, "I _saw_ her. And she was _beautiful._"

I swallowed hard and half heartedly urged the light to turn red.

"I could hardly believe it," she was going on, "She looked just like her mother."

I saw Embry toss a glance my way but I didn't return it, keeping my eyes glued to the glass.

"Lila." Kevin stood up and Lila immediately stopped her pacing when he tugged on her arm. "If you saw her-"

"I _did_."

"Okay. But wherever she is, she obviously doesn't want to be found," he said gently. We've always known how sensitive Lila could be and always made an effort not to upset her. If you so much as raised your voice, Lila would be in tears. And the same sensitivity was displayed right now as tears began to pool in her dark eyes.

"I know," she said thickly, and turned her back to Kevin. She never did like people to see her cry. Kevin hugged her from behind.

"You're secret is safe with me," she whispered.

I turned back to Embry, eyes wide.

"Drive."

"But we don't even-"

"Just go."

* * *

I hopped out of the car and came to stand beside Embry, who had been waiting for me to get out for a good twenty minutes. He was in the same position as when I had come earlier, leaning against the truck, arms crossed. I sighed wearily.

"I guess I owe you," I murmured, kicking the dirt beneath my feet. His lips quirked into a dry smile.

"I guess you do." I nodded and began to turn around but turned back, remembering something.

"Listen," I began, "I know that with the pack mind, nothing is really a secret but...try to keep it to yourself as long as you can." A frown slowly appeared in his forhead.

"I- don't think I can do that..."

"You have to _try_. Jake doesn't have to know you were an accessory. _It never happened_, alright?"

He shook his head, as if he couldn't quite comprehend what I was saying but said, "Alright..."

"Good," I replied and then added, "And thank you."

He opened the door and got into the car. "Whatever, kid. Go home. Before they come looking for you."

Embry started the engine and as I hesitated to leave, I saw him mouth, "_Now._"

I sighed and turned to go, a feeling of apprehension rising in my stomach. I didn't think what was waiting for me back at the house was going to be pleasant but I couldn't stay out here forever.

Time to face the music.

**A/N: OMDE.**

**Is anyone as relieved as I am that the chapter is DONE? Probably not. =D**

**Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I have recently posted a new story. I think it'll be appealing to all of you who are fans of Charmed, fans of witches, fans of fantasy YA fics, or just fans of hot mysterious male leads. Check it out, if you're interested! **

**Liked this chapter? Let me know! Click the little blue guy down there. He's been kinda lonely.**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	17. Face The Music

**A/N: Hey guys! FINALLY, (after a full year!) here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

It was quiet.

The wind didn't blow, the leaves on the trees didn't swish, the crickets didn't chatter in the night. Even the Cullen house, haloed by the warm yellow light spilling from its vast windows, was eerily silent. I didn't doubt that they were aware of my presence. I stood at the tree line a few feet away from the illuminated estate, feeling a roiling in my stomach, working up the courage to go further.

I hadn't done anything particularly horrible. I mean I had come pretty close but I _didn't_ and wasn't that the only thing that mattered? But, all the same, I'd taken a huge risk tonight and I was sure that nobody would be happy with me when I finally decided to walk through the door. Now, standing on the outside looking in, I could see how foolish I'd been, how selfish.

I could practically _feel_ the tension radiating out of the house. The fear, the worry, the intense resentment. And I knew that this was what I was afraid of. I had disappointed them and I wasn't sure I was ready to face that yet.

After a moment's hesitation, I thought, _I'm here._

There was a few more beats of silence before I heard Edward announce, tonelessly, "She's back."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. The tension had eased considerably. Maybe I could -

_Crack._

Immediately, I whirled around into the darkness, landing in a feline crouch. My instincts were on high alert; my eyes picked up dust particles, my skin prickled with every movement of the bugs crawling in the grass, my worried thoughts suddenly disappearing into cacophony of _danger!_ in my head.

"Show yourself," I called into the gloom.

There were a few more sounds of movement before a figure, tall and distinctively female, stepped out of the shadows. I straightened.

"Leah?"

My mind was eased, knowing who it was, but my body still reacted as if she was a threat. Her body, clad in a black sports bra and tattered denim shorts, vibrated with what I suspected was barely concealed rage and her expression promised violence. I took a step back. My sixth sense hadn't been wrong yet and right now it was saying that Leah Clearwater wanted to hurt me.

"Did you bite anybody?" she said, her voice low.

There was an accusing note in her tone that I didn't appreciate but also wasn't going to address in the one-misstep-and-die state of mind that she was in. A single wrong word could cost me my head. "Leah, I -"

She cut me off with a sharp snarl. "Did you or didn't you bite someone?" she snapped, her volume rising.

I crossed my arms defensively and stared hard at the ground. "No. But I came pretty close," I admitted. She sighed irritably. "I'm sorry!"

She looked at me, her eyes narrowed into slits. "You're _sorry_? You could've killed someone - someone with a life and a family and friends - and you're _sorry?"_

I averted my eyes, trying hard to avoid her baleful glare. "I don't know what you want me to say," I said quietly.

Whatever this was - this sudden outburst of anger - I got the feeling that it was more than Leah was letting on. She was looking at me as if I had done this with the sole purpose of setting her off. This, I realized, was personal.

Finally, she said, "He thought you left."

I squeezed my eyes shut. So there it was.

"Seth," I said softly.

Leah's laugh was bitter. "Yeah. Remember him? Didn't know you were aware there are other people in the world besides you."

I flinched.

"He thought you weren't coming back," she continued in the same biting tone, "He thought you were unhappy here, cooped up so close to home but so far away. And then he got it."

My eyes snapped open. "He knew?"

"What's even crazier," she went on as if I hadn't spoke, "is he wasn't even gonna tell! He _believed _in you," she scoffed, "but I couldn't let that fly. You're a freaking _newborn, _for chrissakes."

I began knawing on my lower lip, half turning to look at the Cullen house again, still silent.

"They've been in there sitting like somebody died for the past hour and a half. We all thought the worst. And all this because you were being a brat."

My head whipped around with a force that might've broken my neck had I been human. The dark feeling that I had been carrying around in my stomach since we left the house in Seattle spread through me like wildfire. I glared at Leah boldly, forgetting all my discretion.

"What would you have had me do, Leah?" I barked, "I couldn't _not_ go, there was too much I didn't know. And there's a hell of a lot you don't know, either. If you knew - if you only - " I shook my head. "Look, I know it was stupid but I've had a _horrible_ night and I do not. Need this, right now."

There were a few moments after in which we stared at each other, sizing each other up. It was a very rare occasion that I was this blatantly combative. I guess this night had already changed me in some ways.

After it became evident that Leah wasn't going to back down, I turned away first, deflating, my energy seeming to drain out of me all at once. I felt like crying but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

I could feel her eyes follow me as I slowly began making my way to the illuminated building, ripping off the wig and snatching the pins out of my hair. The annoying film over my eyes told me the contacts were still intact but I saw no point in taking them out if they would be gone in a few minutes anyway. I stepped through the door, met with more silence. As I made my way into what would surely be a crowded living room, I kept my eyes trained on my feet. First seeing carpet, then hardwood flooring, then...a pair of feet.

Slowly, I raised my eyes, tipping my head back until they were level with Seth's. Behind him, I was aware of the whole pack - minus Leah and Embry - and the Cullens and Hales, all looking at me but I didn't address them, yet. Seth searched my eyes and I felt a flash of indignation when I realized he was looking for any sign - any sign at all - that I had killed someone. He, of course, didn't find any but I knew that he recognized that something bad had happened and that he could see the pain in my eyes.

He looked away. He wasn't ready to know.

He brushed past me and I laid a hand over my stomach when I heard the door shut behind him, wondering if I could still throw up. I walked into the still silent room and sat down on the couch. It must have been the space Seth had just vacated. It was scalding hot.

Before anyone got the chance to make a single sound, Edward said, "Tell them what happened."

I sighed and covered my face with my hands before pushing them up into my hair. Edward was clearly throwing me a lifeline but I couldn't do this. Not alone. I felt a pang of resentment towards Seth who had abandoned me when I needed him more than I've ever needed him before. I looked around the room.

"Esme," I whispered, "Where's Esme?"

"I'm here," she said, floating gracefully down the stairs and coming to my side. Immediately, I latched onto her hand. Her eyes, a warm golden brown, were gentle.

"Kendra." It was Carlisle, his tone patient with an underlying note of urgency. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

I scooted closer to Esme, wishing I could disappear into the cushions. All the eyes on me were starting to make me uncomfortable and I wished I didn't have to say what I was about to say out loud but I didn't want Edward to be the one to announce it, either.

"Something bad happened to my aunt Melanie," I managed. My voice trembled when I said her name. "I think she might be dead."

I told them about the scent I'd caught when I went into the city. I told them about the blood in the house, the absence of a body and how I wasn't ready to think about what that could mean. I told them I had already called the police as an anonymous tip on the way home. They all listened avidly, their expressions ranging from sympathy to a grim fierceness at the possibility of a threat.

I hesitated at the tail end of my report, and then pushed on, "I know what I did tonight was really dangerous and I'm really sorry. But can we talk about it tomorrow? Please? I just have to...- I have to -"

I actually didn't know what I had to do. Feeling incredibly lost, I met Carlisle's eyes pleadingly. His eyes flickered to somebody else in the room before returning to me. Understanding something that I wasn't even sure I understood, he nodded. The room filled with low murmuring, the Cullens and what remained of the pack brainstorming and strategizing. It all felt too remote and detached. I squeezed Esme's hand and stood.

As I made my way out of the room, towards the stairs, I felt a hand brush mine. I looked up.

As I'd expected, Rosalie's expression was unreadable. She continued with her conversation as if she hardly noticed my presence. Knowing she could see me in her peripheral, I dropped a slight nod and continued out of the room.

Once holed safely in my room, I allowed myself to breathe. I took about three steps in before dropping to my knees beside the bed. Again, I wondered what would happen if I were to vomit. I doubted my body would ever reject blood, though. Would it be venom that spewed out and stained the carpet? I realized my thoughts were taking a turn they rarely ever did where I thought of myself as something inhuman. Where I was able to accept the gory details of this new non-life numbly. I drink blood. My body produces venom. My aunt is dead.

"_God._"

Quickly, I got up and began tearing off my clothes. I didn't want a single thread of this night to remain. I snatched open a drawer and put on a pair of sweats that have never seen the light of day before flopping onto my bed.

I realized I was tired - or I would be had it been biologically possible. I wished I could sleep and maybe then the babble of voices in my head would be quiet. Maybe if I just closed my eyes...

oOoOoOoOo

There was a knock on the door.

I opened my eyes and sighed, considering not answering but this was somebody I probably needed to see.

"Come in," I said to the ceiling.

The door opened and Bella stepped into the room, her eyes dark with sympathy. I kept my eyes trained resolutely on the fissure in the roof.

"I thought," I said to it, "you'd have left with the others."

She came to stand uncertainly by the bedpost at my feet. "I did. They said you needed some alone time. I just came back to see if you were okay."

Fighting the urge to ask her if I _looked_ okay, I shook my head.

She frowned. "Is there anything I can do?'

I shook my head again.

After a few beats of silence, she nodded and turned to leave.

Before she could reach for the door knob, I asked quietly, "Why do you think Seth is mad at me?"

She turned back, looking slightly surprised by the question. "Honestly?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, the sick feeling creeping back. "No. Lie to me," I gulped.

Bella sighed. "Seth is..." She shrugged and sidled back to the bed, coming to stand beside it this time. "Seth is special, you know that. He's always been really comfortable with the vampires and werewolves joining forces. But he's still a werewolf and werewolves are supposed to protect people from - well, you know." She gave me an unsure look, treading carefully. "That's a pretty huge responsibility. And you - one of the people he trusts the most - you sort of undermined that tonight."

"Oh," I breathed. I had kind of known this but it was easier hearing Bella explain it to me this way instead of hearing it in my own head, the words nasty and accusing. I glanced over at her. Her eyebrows had come together. "I know what you're thinking."

She looked away. "Kendra -"

"No," I said firmly, sitting up, "Bella, you're not telling them you knew I would do this. Promise me. Not a word."

Her eyes wandered mutinously. She nodded.

I narrowed my eyes. "No, Bella. _Say_ it. Promise?"

She glared and huffed. "Fine, I promise, alright? I won't say anything."

I continued to assess her and after a moment, decided she was telling the truth. "Okay."

She blew out a breath and ran a hand through her long hair before turning, muttering about stupid promises as she walked out the door. I knew she was trying to make me laugh. It didn't work.

A while after she left, I found myself wishing that she hadn't. Everything felt so _wrong_. I had too many thoughts, too many emotions that I didn't know how to deal with. I couldn't cry, I obviously couldn't vomit or I'd have done it a long time ago. My body and my mind were working against each other. I was scared and I was grieving but still, my body refused to show any sign of weakness.

I covered my face with my hands and felt something bubbling deep in my chest. My body jerked and I rolled to my knees and hugged my torso. I lowered my head, hiding behind dark curtains of hair as my sobs echoed eerily throughout the empty house.

**A/N: Since this is one of those rare occasions when I'm posting this during the day and not in the middle of the night (xD), this probably won't have so many mistakes. It's been a long time guys and I hope you still would like to know what will become of our friend Kendra. Also, I've been reading over previous chapters and shuddered at, like, everything so I think I'll be doing a little re-writing, too. Anyway, this chapter sucks for Kendra but I hope it didn't suck for you! Just drop a review and let me know what you think, okay? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	18. Melanie

**A/N: I just want to to let you know that there will be no a/n at the end of this chapter - I think you just need to let some things sink in. This is a long one to make up for my unforgivable neglect. But this story NEEDS to get finished. So I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for any typos. True to form, I'm updating this in the middle of the night. Is there any other way? =D**

2,592,404...5...6 seconds. That's how long it had been since I'd last seen Seth. 43,829 minutes. 730 hours. 4 weeks. 30 days.

A month.

It became harder and harder not to climb the walls with every passing day. I had so much to say, so much anxiety and grief and anger because he'd left me to deal with it all on my own. Seth was - or rather _had been_ - my best friend and there was no one else I was willing to open up to quite like I did with him. I'd been asked and asked and asked if I was all right but I got tired just _thinking_ of all the things that weren't okay. So I'd just act like I was.

The thing that made it worse was that there was nothing I could do about it. Seth was actively avoiding me. He didn't answer his cell when I called and his mother, Sue, always made some transparent excuse whenever I called his house. It was maddening.

I hadn't spent an entire month sitting by the phone, though. Jasper, with some coaxing, had been teaching me to fight and, as he'd pointed out, the new-found personal discipline helped me keep an iron control over my unusual gift. It had taken a lot of prolonged concentration - I refused to call it meditating - but it appeared to be working for the most part, although sometimes I found it hard to banish unwanted thoughts with nothing to act as a distraction.

Whiskers was returned to his owners just as we were beginning to get along. We weren't best friends or anything but he took a few seconds more to run away from me than he had with anyone else. I considered that a breakthrough.

I'd also taken to drawing, lately. I wasn't bad at it, either. There was a stack of drawings sitting on my nightstand, growing bigger and messier by the day. If I was being completely honest, I'd say it had become a bit compulsive. Whenever I started thinking or worrying about Seth, which was quite often, I'd pick up any paper I could find and draw until my emotions were buried beneath a fresh stack of papers. Until I stopped dwelling on the fact that I hadn't seen Seth in 2,592,481...82...83...

"Esme," I sighed with amused exasperation, pressing the end of the pencil against my temple, "Will you _please_ hold still?"

She laughed, musically. "I'm trying, honey," she said, her amber-colored eyes dancing with humor, "but these flowers won't plant themselves."

This, spending time with Esme, had become habitual, too. Most times, like now, I found myself sitting in her garden behind the house as she tended to the plants. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we didn't - Esme seemed to enjoy my company either way.

Of course, I enjoyed hers, too. More than just the serenity that seemed to come off of her in waves, she had a quiet understanding of people in general. She knew when I needed to get out and do something and when I just needed to be. She knew never to try to hold a conversation with me while I was drawing and was patient with me on days when my moods seems to fluctuate from one extreme to the next at the drop of a hat. When I was with Esme, I could escape my problems, even if it was only a little while.

"I really wish I could paint," I said, setting the pencil and stack of papers down in the grass, "Your hair looks so beautiful in this lighting."

Esme's hands froze in the act of digging a hole with a small shovel. "I can paint," she murmured, not seeming to realize she'd spoken aloud. She looked up

"I can paint," she said to me, "I paint all the time. I could teach you!" She looked at me sheepishly. "If you'd like."

How could I say no? Esme was always looking for new things for us to do together, always wanting to keep me busy, fearing that if I got bored I would want to leave for good this time. Even if this wasn't the case, I've found that it's near impossible to deny Esme anything. Plus, I really did want to paint.

"Sure, Esme," I smiled, "I'd love to."

Her face lit up beautifully and she let out a peal of infectious laughter before she gathered me up in her arms and swung me back and forth, wildly. I returned the embrace with equal exuberance and laughed into her soft curls. Her rocking slowed and she pulled back to look at me with a smile that was a bit sad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," she sighed, tucking back a stray lock of my hair, "I just haven't heard you laugh in a while. Sometimes I wonder if you're entirely happy, here."

Esme wasn't oblivious to my personal problems with Seth but I knew that wasn't what she was referring to. Of course, I wasn't happy with that situation. Still, I knew I had other things to be extremely grateful for.

"Esme," I sighed in return, my smile fading, "This new life, this being a vampire is not easy for me. There are some people that were born for this but I wasn't. I used to feel guilty for days if I so much as killed a spider and now I wouldn't think twice if a human walk across my path."

Her expression grew more and more somber with every word and I tried to conjure up a bit of the smile she'd brought out of me a moment ago.

"But I came here," I added, "for a reason. And I only wanted to learn to control my appetite but I got so much more than that. I've got friends - family, even."

She gave a wobbly smile and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. I put my hand over hers and leaned into her palm.

"And it's still not easy. But I _love_ it, here. I'm happy, Esme, I am."

She looked like she wanted to say something and she might have if it weren't for the low, gutteral groan of pain that cut through the air just then.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Esme jumped up and tilted her head to the side slightly, listening. I listened to from my place in the grass and easily picked up the sound of voices approaching fast. I caught the distinct scent of the pack on the wind.

_"He's healing too fast."_

Someone stumbled. Another groan.

_"We're almost there."_

My entire body tensed up, frozen with dread. The wolves were coming. And someone was hurt.

"Esme," I said because I didn't know what else to do.

Keeping her eyes on the trees, Esme reached down and hauled me to my feet, turning in the direction of the sliding glass doors.

"Get in the house. Now."

I obeyed, my legs numb. I was already halfway there by the time she started to follow. She was behind me in a flash, taking my elbow and propelling me through the door and into the kitchen. She strided briskly to the living room.

"Carlisle," she said.

"I'm here." And he was suddenly standing at the bottom of the stairs, rolling up his shirts sleeves as if she had conjured him there. His eyes fell on me and the words that had escaped me outside came tumbling forth.

"Carlisle," I blurted, "You have to do something. The pack is coming and somebody is wounded and it could be - it could be -"

I let out an audible sigh as my erratic thoughts were buried under a layer of artificial calm when Jasper walked passed with Emmett in tow. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Just try to stay calm, Kendra," he murmured before going to stand by the door with the others.

I didn't _want_ to be calm, though. I backed up until my heels touched the bottom step and grabbed the banister for support - it was unrealistic to think it could provide me any but I needed to hold on to something.

The front door swung open and I wasn't surprised when Bella walked in first, her expression grim. She led Jacob and Embry into the living area, where they deposited an injured Quil onto the couch. His bones, twisted at undoubtedly painful, unnatural angles was a gory sight but that wasn't what made my eyes fly wide.

All of Quill's flesh wounds were healed but he had been bleeding and no one had thought to clean it up before they brought him here, into the home of a newborn vampire.

Werewolf blood was strange and didn't call to me the same way human blood did. I was able to withstand the wolves' presence and could even stand in close proximity with them without batting and eyelash. Still, blood was blood and the sight of it beckoned to my inner predator, turning my thoughts dark and violent.

I struggled to think through the red haze and squeezed my eyes shut to banish the image of gushing blood and beating hearts from my mind. There was a sudden loud crunching sound and I was vaguely aware of the banister giving way under my vise-like grip. I didn't care. I refused to lose control. Not here. Not now.

A searing hot hand was suddenly on mine, prying my fingers from the splintering wood. As soon as my hand was free, I whipped around and dashed up the stairs, getting to my bedroom in seconds. I laid a hand on my stomach, my head swimming with relief and the resulting guilt, concern, fear - too many things.

"You okay?"

I whirled around with a yelp and backed straight into my nightstand, sending all of my drawings fluttering to the floor. Seth closed the door softly and bent to pick a few up. I stared with wide eyes as he examined them. His hair was longer.

"These are really good," he said quietly. His eyes found their way to mine and darted away after a moment. How hadn't I noticed him coming?

"Thanks," I choked.

I struggled to keep it together as my heart rejoiced at Seth's presence while my mind simultaneously asked _Why didn't you come sooner?_ I've never seen Seth quite like this, with his brown eyes dark with the pain every pack member probably felt as a result of Quill's injury. There was also the same resentment I felt, accompanied by the undeniable joy we both felt at finally seeing each other again. I took a breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Listen -"

"I really -"

There was a long pause. The sounds of people moving about the house and Quill's pained moans filled the room and I wanted to scream. Seth let out a humorless laugh, rubbing his forehead. "You first," he said.

"Fine."

It didn't take me long to realize I had nothing to say.

In the next second I was across the room, my arms wrapped around Seth's neck, holding on for dear life. Seth rocked back on his heels but his arms went around me immediately. For a few glorious moments, wrapped in heat, I felt grounded after weeks of emotional chaos. My breaths were coming fast and short. Seth exhaled slowly. His pulse beat fast against my cheek. Mine didn't beat at all.

"I'm _so mad_ at you," I said thickly.

Another slow breath. "I know," he whispered into my hair.

"I'm _sorry_."

"Me too."

We stayed like that for a few moments more, clutching to each other as if one of us were dying. It _was_ killing me, knowing this month would always be between us, reminding us how different we were. Could Seth have changed in the 30 days we hadn't spoken? Had I?

I was the first to pull away but still stood in the circle of Seth's arms. His eyes held mine and I felt like more was being communicated in this shared look than any conversation we would ever have. Neither of us tried to speak.

Somewhere on the third floor, there was a sharp snap and Quil's scream pierced the air. Seth's eyes flew wide and I expected him to run out of the room to aid him. Instead, without quite looking at me, he pulled me back into his arms. I stroked his hair, hoping he would find comfort in my touch.

"What happened to Quil?" I asked gently.

His arms tightened around my waist and I sensed the slightest bit of hesitation before he answered, "Vampire."

I frowned. "Did you catch them?"

I didn't really like the idea of somebody - vampire or other - dying but I wasn't stupid. Not everybody was like Carlisle and his family. Not everybody was like I was trying to be.

"She got away after she smashed Quil into a huge rock. She's fast."

"Is she the same one -"

"Kendra. Please. Can we not talk about it?"

That was strange.

I pulled back and searched Seth's face. His eyes never met mine. I tried to discern something from the tense set of his lips or the frown creasing his brow or the darting of his eyes. All it told me was that something wasn't right.

"Alright."

I backed slowly to the bed and sat down, watching as he looked around the room, turning in a slow circle. He laughed wearily. "I feel like I haven't seen your room in years."

I nodded. I wondered if he knew that exactly 2,592,493 seconds had gone by in his absence. I was just about to ask when his entire body suddenly tensed up, his eyes falling on something in the corner of the room. I squinted in confusion and followed his gaze to a black messenger bag - the same one I'd worn when I'd ran of to Seattle a month ago. It had been sitting in the same spot I'd discarded it since that night. I scrambled to my feet and snatched it up.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "I'll just put this -"

"What's in it?"

I paused and gave Seth a wary look. I didn't talk about my family or my life before this to anybody, not even Seth. I was sure Edward knew bits and pieces - that was unavoidable - but I knew I hid it well, mostly because some parts were a bit fuzzy to me. It wasn't that I really felt the need to hide it anymore but I wasn't one to dwell on the past and I didn't like to talk about it. Nonetheless, this was Seth and maybe this would help him understand why I'd needed to go home.

With a small shrug, I opened the zipper and spilled the contents of the bag onto the bed. A few loose pictures, a small shard of shiny black wood, a photo album and a tiny golden bracelet tumbled out and we sat down on either side of the pile. Seth picked up the wood first.

"That's a piece of a piano we used to have," I said quietly, "I remember being really upset when we...got rid of it."

He put it down without addressing my slight hesitation and picked up the bracelet. He turned it over in his hands and read my name on the slim plate that linked the two chains together before reaching out to try to put it on my wrist. It induced a strange feeling to see the gold against my skin as it was now, pale and unblemished.

"It hasn't fit since since I was five," I laughed a little hysterically.

"Well, you haven't grown much."

He was right. The bracelet almost fit but not quite. He put it down and we started looking through the photos scattered on the bed. I told him about all of my old friends and fought down a feeling of intense nostalgia when my best friend, Heather, started popping up in pictures. The hazy image of her I'd kept in my head sharpened and I knew I would never forget her again. I let out a heavy sigh, relieved.

"Kendra, look at this."

I took the photo a wide-eyed Seth handed to me with a questioning look.

It was another one of Heather, her blonde hair windblown and a wide smile on her face. The picture was so closely cropped that you could barely see any background but it was easy to tell the picture had been taken in the evening. The thing that really caught my eye, though - the thing that had probably made Seth's jaw drop like it had - was the second girl in the picture, standing with her arm around Heather.

It was me.

I was completely thrown by the color in my cheeks and the green in my eyes and the smile on my face. It felt like forever since I'd looked in the mirror and seen this face staring back. That face was flawed, those eyes were oblivious, that Kendra was _human_. I put the photo on the bed faced down, feeling a strange sense of vertigo.

"I don't remember when that was," I swallowed, "I didn't even realize I'd brought it here. Where did you -"

I glanced up to find that Seth was looking at me with a look almost like the one he'd given me when he'd walked into this room but this wasn't that strange mix of anger and happiness. This was more confusion and...dread.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I paused. "And don't say no."

He sighed in surrender, not seeming to have the energy to keep it to himself any longer. "You know the vampire? The one that attacked Quil?"

I immediately knew not expect anything good to come out of this conversation. "Yeah," I said slowly, "What about her?"

He grimaced and averted his eyes, choosing instead to look out the window into the trees he'd just emerged from. His heart rate sped up and noticing the change suddenly made the sound loud in my ears.

"It was _weird_, Kay," he murmured, "She...well. She looked like you."

I wasn't expecting that. "She looked like me," I repeated blankly.

He nodded slowly.

_What?_ I shook my head, at a loss. "I don't know what to tell you," I said honestly, baffled, "You know I would never - "

"No, no, no," he interrupted, his words coming fast and desperate, "I know it wasn't you, she was too old to be you. But she looked _like_ you. That's how she got to Quil - she surprised us. I swear; the hair, the eyes. She even scrunched up her face the way you do when you're confused."

He dropped his face into his hands abruptly. I stared at him for a long moment with a growing sense of alarm. He was serious and all this was starting to sound extremely familiar.

I snatched up the untouched photo album and began flipping frantically through the pages. Years of history blurred before my eyes and I was aware of Seth peering through his fingers, his gaze pinballing between me and the book. I stopped somewhere towards the end and handed him the book, pointing to a picture at the bottom left corner of the second page. His face went ashen.

"Is that her?" My voice was barely a whisper. I already knew the answer.

Seth stared down at the picture, his expression devoid of all emotion, though his greenish complexion gave him away. "Who is that?"

I looked at the picture, too, suddenly possessed by an inexplicable calm.

"That's my aunt," I breathed, "Aunt Melanie."


End file.
